Wolf Twins
by Grim Reaper's Daughter
Summary: Hey I am aware that this is identical to another story on this site and it may look suspicious, but I did not steal someone else's work nor did anyone steal mine. I forgot the email associated with the other account and had to create a new one. On to the summary, Twin girls lynx and jinx discover new powers that came about violently follow them as the explore their new abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Lynx's P.O.V

My name is Lynx Night I stood by the center column of the cafeteria waiting for my twin sister Jinx to get there. This was the usual lunch routine for us, which ever twin got to the lunch room first would wait by the center column for the other one and we would get lunch together. We primarily did this because Jinx carried the lunch money for the both of us because I had a habit of losing most everything anyone ever gives me.

It was clear to anyone who laid eyes on the sisters that they were twins; our looks were identical. I was younger by five minuets; we both had the same hair color, a brownish color that was a blend of many different natural shades. We also had the same eyes. Both of us were also well equipped in the chest and butt departments. Many people got the two of us mixed up and it never helped that our names were similar. We often used this to our advantage; we would prank someone, and afterwards get them so flustered they can't get the names straight which gave us time to create an alibi for whatever prank we had pulled.

As I saw my sister approach I pushed off the column and met her halfway.

"Hey sis, what took you so long? You're normally waiting on me to get here." I asked when she got to me.

"Mr. Turnbank held me after to try and get me into math tutoring. He doesn't understand that I don't like math. It's annoying and useless." Jinx said with an annoyed huff. I laughed at my sister's usual issues with school.

"Of course he doesn't he's a math teacher. If he shared your point of view on math then he wouldn't teach the subject." I replied understanding my sister's frustrations with the subject.

"Anyway, what do you want for lunch? I chose yesterday it's your day to choose." Jinx said changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking about getting-"I started before I was cut off by someone slapping my butt. Startled I shrieked and spun around to face the jerk.

"Hey, how about you me and your sister skip school and go back to my place for a biology lesson?" the guy asked rudely.

The twins looked at each other tempers rising quickly, "um, no. How bout never." They said in unison, "And never touch my sister again." Jinx continued on sounding extremely pissed.

"What like this?" he said reaching out and putting an arm around my waist and grabbing my ass again. "what are you gonna do about it little girl." The jerk didn't like being turned down at all. He was the best defensive lineman in the school; he wasn't used to being told 'no'.

No one expected what happened next. Jinx let out a loud protective growl before she phased into a fully grown pissed off wolf. Girls screamed loudly at the sight and many people ran off in fear. The hackles on the wolves back were raised and she was hunkered down in a position that clearly said she wasn't messing around. The jock shoved me away in fear of what just happened and I landed on the cold tiles with the sound of skin hitting solid laminate painfully. The wolf growled even louder and positioned herself over me like a mother wolf would stand over her pups.

"Wha- what are you two? Your freaks that's it! Your one of those mutant freaks they talk about on TV!" He exclaimed in shock and horror before aiming a well placed kick at the wolf's side. She yelped in pain and fell from where she stood over me. I jumped up from the floor and rushed to the wolf that I knew was my twin sister. I examined Jinx's side for any wounds and thankfully there were none but the kick had knocked the air out of her and she was having a hard time getting it back.

I began to growl myself in anger of what the idiot jock did. I spun to face him and was overcome with this painful burning sensation. It left as quickly as it came and after it was gone I found that I had a tail and my ears moved, I was also a wolf.

"Freaks! You're both freaks!' he yelled in fear. I saw red and I lunged at the boy biting into his arm as I did so. He shrieked in pain and started hitting the side of my face trying to get me to let go. I shook my head to get him to stop and his screams increased ten fold as his arm was being torn to shreds. Suddenly, I was tired and I released him before falling over in exhaustion. Blackness fell into my vision as I passed out losing my ears and tail's.

Jinx's P.O.V

I calmed down after finally regaining my breath and I phased back to my normal human form. I stared at my hands for a moment before looking to where my sister had passed out. I rushed to her side and lifted her head into my lap as sirens were heard outside the school; those who had witnessed the scene were in shock and simply stared at the twins in fear. Police officers rushed to where the twins were, paramedics were following closely behind them and immediately began to help the jock who was bleeding badly from his arm, which looked like it had been torn to shreds. At first I wondered if I was the one who caused this to happen but then I saw the blood that stained my twin's lips and realized Lynx was the one who did it.

I didn't want to believe that my well tempered twin had actually hurt someone that badly I was also in shock that we could both shape-shifts into wolves. We were mutants as I thought this I watched as the paramedics put the jock on a gurney and was taken out of the school. I watched as the police's asked what had happened to the jock and everyone started talking and pointing at me and my twin who lay passed out on my lap. I knew they were telling the police that we had attacked him for no reason at all. I looked out passed the strangers and saw my and Lynx's friends staring at me and Lynx with shocked and fear filled faces then I saw the police go over to them and ask them give their report still watching me and my twin with fear and shock in their eyes.

The police had started coming toward us and I couldn't do anything at all I was in shock as well and my body wasn't moving at all I was to stunned to make a move all. I knew that the police were coming at us and my only thought was to protect my sister, so I quickly moved whipping my red jacket sleeve over my twin's mouth taking away the blood that stained them. I had finished just in time the police were right in front of us and They were telling me to put my hands up they held stun-guns in their hands I could smell the stench of fear on them though it was small it still clung to them like it drenched everyone else. I just looked at the cops as I kept my arms on my sister they saw this and one just bent down and cuffed me as the other one bent down trying to grab Lynx.

That's when I snapped back into reality I started growling and I leapt toward the cop that was trying to pick up my twin the cop yelled to his partner to hold me back. I felt myself being jerked back as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist making me struggle and snap at the cop restraining me. I felt something come over me and suddenly I had ears on the top of my head and a tail between my legs as I saw the other cop finally pick up my twin as the other cop took in a shocked breath but kept me held back as I started growling and struggling even more from the restraints of the cop holding me. I felt someone pick me up making my feet leave the ground and then I was being taken out of the school past teachers and students watching this with fear filled faces.

I closed my eyes shut as I was brought out of the building the bright Georgia sun that shined down into my face making it hard for me to see.

"Put the passed out one into the other ambulance and take her to the hospital make sure she's alright and I'll put this one into the cop car and take her to the station and call their parents." I heard the cop who was holding me say this to the other cop holing my twin and he nodded his head and went toward the ambulance.

When I heard this I got even more frantic starting to thrash even harder as I began to claw at the cops arm's struggling to get to my twin and keep her safe like I had promised my parents I would.

"CALM DOWN NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO MAKE YOU CALM DOWN!" I hear the cop yell at me making my ear's shrink back a bit at how sharp and loud it sounded to me.

"LET ME GOOOO. I NEED TO BE WITH MY SISTER I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!" I yell at the cop as I continue to struggle in the cop's arms.

Suddenly I felt something sharp in my neck then my vision started to clouded and I began to relax as darkness swam into my line of sight as the last thing I saw was Lynx being put into the back of an ambulance and being taken away from me


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Twins

Chapter 2

Lynx's POV

I first became aware of an odd taste in my mouth. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, the walls; floor; even the ceiling and blankets were all white leading me to believe I was in a hospital. My next thought was troubling; I couldn't really remember how I got here, all I knew was that I had been mad and protective of my sister. As I continued to think about the blurry memory of how I got here, a doctor came in. He was tall and had sort gray hair and thin rectangle glasses.

"You're awake. Good, I just need to give you one last check and you'll be released into police custody." He said tensely.

"Hold on, _what_? Police custody? Why am I being released to the police? Where is my sister?" I asked startled and beginning to panic.

"You and your sister are accused of the attempted murder of one of your classmates." He said.

"Attempted murder? But we didn't-," I began before I suddenly remembered what happened at school. "That was an accident! I didn't mean to attack him!"

"Tell that to the police you freak." He said coldly.

I was silent as he signed the papers for my release and the police came in and grabbed my arms and led me out. I didn't talk the entire ride to the police station; I needed my sister to help me figure out what to do. We couldn't be freaks; I didn't want to believe it, different and unique but not freaks.

The police led me to the cells underneath the station. When Jinx came into view I tried to rush forward to get to her but the hold the police had on my arms made it impossible to get there. I continued trying to get to Jinx but the police officers were walking at a painfully slow pace. Finally we reached the cell my sister was in; roughly they shoved me inside and closed the door to the cell.

Immediately my sister grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt or anything?" she asked quickly and panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said calming her down considerably though she kept a strong hold on my hand. "How about you, are you ok? The police didn't hurt you did they?" I asked, I'd heard stories about what police and other people did to mutants, none of them were pretty.

"I'm fine; they just sedated me to keep me from continuing to freak out when they were putting you in the ambulance." She said

I was relieved she wasn't hurt, now we could focus on the problem at hand. What was going to happen to us now that we are mutants? It would be foolish to believe that things wouldn't change; the majority of the world is afraid of us and either want us dead or identified. The only real question is who will turn their backs on us and who will see us as the same people we've always been?

"What's going to happen now?" I asked my older twin

"Well they've called mom and dad to come pick us up beyond that I don't know either sis," Jinx said

I looked up at my sister and nodded.

"Hey Jinx do you know exactly what happened in the lunch room today? I mean I remember the jock was hitting on me and you then sat there and smacked my ass then you told him to not do that again. But then he gets closer to me and wrapped his arm around me then squeezed my butt again."

I looked at Jinx and she nodded saying that she remembered that as well and I saw a sudden flash of anger in her eyes as she remembered what he did. After a few second's of silence then I see her nod her head telling me to continue

"Well after that I remember seeing your body started to shake and I heard a growl leave your throat. Then out of no where you phased into a huge giant and I mean GIANT Wolf. When you phased your wolf looked pissed off and everyone started running away screaming."

I saw the shock in my sister's eye's as she heard what I told her sink in fully in I took a breath and then continued. "So when that jock saw he freaked and threw me and I hit the tiles hard making you growl even louder then next thing I know I see a huge belly of fur right in front of me as you jumped in front of me to protect me. The jock started screaming then kicked your side and you yelped and knocked the air out of you making you fall to the ground in shock."

I stopped hearing a growl come from Jinx's throat as her hands squeezed mine in anger and to calm herself down as well. I squeezed her hand back reassuring her and calming her down a bit then continued what I remembered.

"When I saw this happened I went to go check on you since I just knew it was you as the wolf when I realized you weren't really hurt I turned to the jock and sent him a growl of my own. Then I felt a burning sensation but it left as quickly as it came and I realized I know had ears in a tail. I heard the jock scream out and I next thing I know I was biting his arm hard. He tried to punch me off but I ended up shaking my head trying to make him stop hitting me but it only ended up making the situation much worse. After a while I started getting tired and I released him before I fell over exhausted my vision started to blur then I passed out. The next thing I know I wake up in a hospital bed without you and had a doctor looking disgusted at me and telling me I was going to jail to join you. That and he called me a mutant freak as well."

I looked up at Jinx with a pained mixed with a bit of fear in my eyes "Jinx please tell me we aren't freak mutants and this is all just a bad dream." I see Jinx bit her bottom lip and look at me with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lynx I can't say that because it would be a lie. We are mutants but we aren't freaks; that is all I can say." I hear her say and I bury my head into my twin's shoulder trying not to start crying.

Jinx's P.O.V

I felt Lynx shaking a me as she tried not to start crying after what she had told me I put my hand on the top of her head and started running it down her hair trying to help sooth her. I realized that all those things the cop's had said to me and all those people above up had been yelling at me was true. We were different completely different from everyone else we had power's other people didn't we were MUTANT'S and that was enough to have almost everyone hate or fear us for the rest of our lives. It also made me start to think about what our parent's would think I mean when I heard the cop's say they called them and they said they would be here a quick as they can I thought we would be saved and this would be all a fluke and it was fake.

But then something flashed into my mind after hearing what Lynx's said made something in my stomach go sick and cold. What if our parents didn't want us after finding out we had these powers? They always told us how much they disliked mutants and always agreed that any human who had power's (mutants) should be exposed so that the government could keep a close eye on them and make sure they couldn't and wouldn't hurt us. But I had this small hope in me that since we were there own flesh and blood that they would accept us and still want to take care of us and love us like nothing was wrong with us. That they would protect us from anyone who wished to harm us for being different from them.

"Hey Lynx it's going to be alright because mom and dad won't let anything happen to us and they will protect us from anyone who wants to harm us alright I promise you that." I say to my twin as I continue to sooth her.

"Do you want to know what I remember before we ended up here together waiting for mom and dad?" I ask Lynx trying to distract her from the fact that we had been in this cell for about half and hour now.

I felt her nod on my shoulder so I took a deep breath and start to tell her what I remembered.

"Well I remembering calming back down after getting my breathing back and I shifted back into my human self. I looked over to see you passed out on the ground and I panicked I quickly went over to you and placed your head between my thighs making sure you weren't hurt. After I checked and saw you unharmed I saw the blood smeared on your face. I panicked thinking you had internal injuries but realized as I smelled the blood it wasn't yours I was so relieved. Then I looked over to see the jock from earlier bleeding from his arm that look's like it's been torn to shreds and I realize that the blood on your mouth was his. You had bit him hard enough to break skin and cause serious damage."

I stopped letting a small smirk spread across my face as I remember that I actually had felt proud of her defending us from someone who had hurt one of us. I shook me head then looked down to see Lynx looking up at me. She had stopped shaking slightly and was just resting her head on my shoulder now listening to me talk. I smile at her then take a breath and continue.

"After seeing this reality hit me in the face I saw that the police where here and that the paramedics were taking the jock out of the school. I saw the cops start walking toward us so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment I whipped the blood stain from your mouth with my red jacket sleeve taking and hiding any evidence that you were the one to bite the jock. After I did that I saw the cops finally get close enough to us and one started going down to the balls of his feet to pick you up from where you were laying between my legs. I let out a growl and place my arms protectively over you telling them to leave us alone. "

I feel myself getting angry from what I was remembering and how in the end they had actually gotten Lynx away from me and how I couldn't help her and make sure she was alright. I felt Lynx squeeze my hand and I started to calm down as I looked down at her and saw her give me a small smile reassuring me that she was alright and here with me. I smiled back at her and calmed down the rest of the way as I continued the story.

"They looked at me with hard gazes and then one stepped toward me with his hands out stretched like he was going to grab me. I lift my lip up and growl at him warning him to leave us alone suddenly I feel you being lifted from me and I snap my head over to see the other cop had gotten you out of my hold and was now standing up holding your passed out body in his hands. I growled and jumped out lunging toward the cop who was holding you but was pulled back by a pair of arms. I started thrashing and growling telling him to let me go and let me to my sister that they couldn't take me away from you. I kept kicking and struggling but the cop whole held me was strong and I couldn't get out of his fucking hold. I suddenly felt my feet leaving the ground and the ground started moving making me realize that the cop was starting to walk out of the school building following after the cop that was holding you passed out in his arms."

I looked down and saw the look of understanding on Lynx's face at how I felt since I knew the look in my eyes at that moment was sorrow, anger, and frustration as I told her what happened next.

"I started looking around as he started caring me out of the school I looked around to see that everyone's face's was filled with fear and hatred all pointed at me and you. I could smell something thick and heave in the air it was extremely pungent and it filled my lungs every time I took a breath in. I suddenly realized I was smelling the fear and hate from everyone it was filling the school I even smelt a small bit of fear on the cop's that were carrying me and you. When we got close to the front school door's I saw all of our friend's they were talking to a cop telling them what they had either heard or saw and when the cop's holding me and you walked past them they stopped talking and looked right at us half of them head the same looks everyone else did fear and hate but only a couple held slight fear and worry in their eye's. I knew then that those few would be the only one to actually worry about what happens to us after all this is over with. I felt hurt and pride fill me as I looked back at them giving them a sad and apologizing smile as the cop's holding us walked past them and out of the school. I remember squeezing my eye's as the light smacked into my eye's as I blinked letting my eye's get used to the sun I heard the cop holding me tell the cop holding you to put you into the other ambulance and take you to the hospital to see if you got hurt any were. While they take me to the police station and read me into the system when I heard this I started to thrash even more and I growled and cried out that they couldn't take you away from me that we couldn't be separated that you needed me by your side when you woke up or you would freak out. I heard the cop holding me to calm down and stop fitting but I wasn't going to comply I couldn't let them take you away from me you were my twin my other half who knew what they could do to you while you where passed out. I kept fighting when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck making my body start to shut down quickly. I realized they had shot my with something to calm me down and the last thing I remember before my vision blacked out and I saw you being placed into the back of an ambulance."

I let out a shiver remembering the feeling of the needle going into my neck filling my veins with whatever knocked me straight out. "What happened when you woke up and was read into the station?" I hear Lynx's voice snap my mind out of my thoughts. I smiled at her laughing a little to myself.

"When I woke up we were just pulling into the station as I was sitting up I tried to move my arms but felt them cuffed together behind my back. I smirked knowing I would be able to get my arms over my head but I wasn't able to before I was jerked out of the car I kept my head down and let out a growl at whoever jerked me out of the police car and as I felt a strong hand wrap around my left arm pushing me forward toward the police station door's. Once we were in I felt hated and disgust hit my senses hard I heard voice's from the cell's yelling horrible things at me.

I looked up and saw cop's and people in jail cells glaring at me like I was something nasty and they didn't want anything to do with me. I felt the cop holding my arm push me forward making me walk more into the cop's station as I felt those eye's stay glued to me. I let out a loud growl telling everyone that I wasn't afraid or someone to be messed with I felt fear start to leak into the air around me I let a small smirk slip onto my lips as I kept walking forward. Soon my finger prints and my picture's were taken and I was walked down a flight of stair's and I was walked past a few people I heard them yelling at me I kept my eye's straight and kept thinking about you so I wouldn't snap back at those assholes. But after walking a few more steps I was placed into the jail cell after having my hands were taken out of the cuffs I turn around and saw a look of pity and sorrow on the cop who was closing and lucking up the cell doors. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you at young age. I hope thing's turn out well for you. Also we have called your parents they said they will be here as soon as they can and they are bringing your sister in soon they said she was fine." I heard the guy say and I couldn't say anything because I was just so confused as to why exactly he had said that to me. But I didn't have time to think about it because I was too focused on the fact that you would be here soon and that they had called my parents. That's when I heard the yelling again and I smelled your scent and I saw them push you into the cell. Which brings up to this."

I say with a little laughter in my voice as I look at Lynx with a smile and I watched her nod. "Hey Jinx what do you think mom and dad are going to think and do to us because we're mutants and they said they didn't like mutants?" I hear Lynx ask in a small voice. I opened my mouth to answer her but just then I hear sense someone was at our cell I look up and see our parent's there looking at us with worry and concern but I saw the disappointment and slight fear and disgust in their eye's as they stood by a cop. Lynx looked at our parents with relief and happy nice I feel that she feel's safe knowing our parent's are here to take us home. I gave them a similar look but had a guarded mind and was watching both my parent's with great intense. I stood up along with Lynx we held hand's as we watch the cop open the cell door and said we could go and we weren't getting sued or anything by the jock's stupid parent's. I nodded as I pulled Lynx with me as we walked out of the cell and back up the stair's and out of the police station after being hugged by our mother and father who both said they were completely glad that we were safe and unharmed and they were so sorry that this happened to us.

After we got into the car and started driving away from the station I felt Lynx's head hit my shoulder as she fell asleep on my shoulder I smiled knowing she must have been tired from everything that happened today. After I looked away from Lynx I saw my mother's eye's on us "Jinx's I want you to know that both your father and I have been thinking hard about this and we have decided that Lynx and you are to be sent away to a safe place till this whole thing blow's over alright. All your thing's that you will need have been packed and the thing's that you will need have been already sent to you are going to be going to tomorrow morning at 12:00 PM sharp." I hear my mother tell me as I keep the shock from my face and I clinch my finger's into the palm of my hand's as I just nodded to my mother saying I understood. "Lynx and you shall sleep in the guest room where we have place two bag's full of stuff that you will need for the trip there since you will be taking the train there and it will take about two day's for you to get where you are to be living from there on out. So when we get home I want you both to go straight up stairs and get to bed so you won't be tired when we have to leave."

I just nod and bit my tongue as we pull into our house I quietly unbuckle careful as to not wake Lynx as I open the door I quickly and quietly lift her into my arms as I walk into the house and then I head upstairs and go into the guest room and lay Lynx on the bed after spotting our bag's by the door. I feel a wave of anger wash over me as I grit my teeth I open the bag's and see food book's and clothes I let out a sigh as I look at Lynx sleeping on the bed looking relaxed and comfortable on the bed not knowing what is going down. I walked over to the bed and sat down as I listened waiting for my parent's to go to sleep when I hear them go into their room I was about to wake up Lynx when I heard their hushed voice's saying that they weren't going to take us back after sending us off to some boarding school where they keep exposed mutant's so they could watch them and make sure they aren't going to harm someone and that they didn't want anything to do with us anymore that they were relieved that they were getting ride of such mistakes and embarrassments.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing the parent's who all Lynx and my life have said they would love us forever no matter what are now saying just because we are mutants they don't want us anymore that was completely low and painful to hear. I could feel the tear's start to rise up and burn my eyes as I hear them say goodnight to each other I know what I have to do and it's going to have to be tonight and right this very instant. I look over at Lynx and I realize that I'm going to end up hurting her because of what I have to tell her. I gently shake her shoulder and tell her she needed to wake up as I try to keep my tears at bay. I finally see her move and stretch as she sit's up rubbing her half open eye's as she let's out a yawn while turning her head to look at me. "What's going on Jinx why did you wake me up?" I hear her ask before she looks me in the eye's and see's the pain and betrayal that was swimming in my eye's she instantly placed her hand's over mine and got closer to me meaning she was wide awake now. "Jinx what's wrong? What's going on?" I hear her ask me.

I look at her and give her a small sad smile "We have to leave like right now before our parent's wake up or anyone in the house wakes up." I see her give me a confused look and I know I'm going to have to explain to her why we had to leave right this very minute. "I have to tell you something Lynx" so I took a deep breathe in and told her everything that mom had told me then everything I heard mom and dad say in their bedroom. I felt my eye's sting with tear's that I refused to let fall as I see her nod her head in understanding and her face reflected mine as we just sat in silence for a couple of minutes letting everything sink in. "Alright well now that you know everything want to grab the stuff by the door and get going?" I ask Lynx with a smile humorless smile on my face. I see her nod her head and we both slid off the bed with our shoe's still on we tip-toed over to the bags and quietly slipped them onto our back's and I point toward the balcony door's and I saw Lynx nod knowing what I meant.

We head toward the door's as I quietly opened them and walked onto the balcony and we see the tree that is close by and I know we can both reach it I nod my head over to the tree then walk over to it and I swing my leg's over the balcony wall and as I place my foot on the close by branch that stuck out from the tree. I looked over to Lynx and see her following what I just did as I inch back a few steps making room for Lynx to get on. I see her get on then I look down and see it's only three branches then a small jump to the ground. I started climbing down finding it easy to carry two bags and climb down a tree and be extremely quite about it. I jump from the last branch landing with a quite thump then I hear Lynx land behind me just as quietly. I look over my shoulder seeing Lynx walk up next to me and we start walking to the near by forest that was by our house.

"So what are we going to do now that we've runaway from home?" I hear Lynx ask me from besides be as we walked into the forest." I looked at her as we continued to walk straight into the forest "Well you remember hearing people talking about this school for mutants what's it call ummm... Oh right Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters right?" I see her nod her head and I smile nodding back at her. "That is exactly where we are going to go because there we are going to be accepted for who we are and we can also learn to control these powers we have since we don't have a clue how to use them." I tell her smile at her as we walked deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Day's later

Jinx's P.O.V

After taking the train to Westchester, New York we had been hiding in the forest there and carefully making our way to 1407 Graymalkin Lane, just outside of Salem Center. Where we heard that Professor Xavier's School for our kind was said to be. We had been here two day's sleeping only when we absolutely needed too. Lynx was doing well we both knew this was the best thing for us to do. She did cry when we were on the train when everything that was going on had fully sunk in and made her realize this was all real and not just a bad dream. I had felt bad for causing all of this because it was me who first phased which had caused all of this to happen if only I could have controlled my emotion's better we would still be at home and happy as ever with our parent's and friend's. I was snapped out of my thought's when I heard Lynx give out a gasping yelp as she came to a dead stop next to me causing me to be tugged back a bit as I look back at her with a confused and panicked look on my face.

"Lynx what's wrong why did you stop so suddenly?" I keep looking at her but she doesn't look at me or say anything she just keep's looking straight.

I turn my head to see what she had saw that made her unable to move, look or even talk to me. As I turned my head I felt a shiver and a red flag flash in my head warning me that something was wrong it either meant something wasn't right or someone was here with us which was still something that wasn't good at all. I turned my head fully back to the front only to see a figure standing about three feet away from us looking at us with a smirk and determination in their eyes. I felt the scent of the figure finally hit me letting me know it was male and defiantly dangerous to us. I felt my lips peel back showing my sharpened teeth and as a silent growl and warning telling the male that we were to be left alone and not messed with as I keep my eye's on him and my hand tightly with Lynx's who was still not moving or saying one word.

I saw the smirk on the guy's face turn into an evil grin as I realize the scent that came off him made me look more closely at him since it carried a very heavy scent of danger. As I looked closer I saw long frizzy blond hair, his pupils took up his eye's, I see long sharp yellowed claw's coming from the tip's of his fingure's, he had over grown eyebrow's and sideburns along with a small beard mustache and beard. I feel the hair on my arms and back of my neck stand on edge in warning as I took in his height and muscle mass he was about 6'6", his body looked to be pure muscles'. He was way bigger then us and I knew we couldn't take him on and win but we could injure him and I could get him down long enough to send Lynx away from danger. I look over to Lynx and see she had turned her head and was now looking at me with panic and slight fear in her eye's but also a hint of determination knowing that I have a plan to get us away from here and both of us coming out safe and unharmed.

I heard a chuckle come from in front of me and my eye's snap back to the large strange dangerous man ahead of us.

"Jinx let's run he can't catch us if we run now. He is still far enough away from us that if we run now he won't be able to catch up to us." I hear Lynx say from behind me.

I nod as we take start taking steps back slowly making some distance between us and the dangerous man in front of us. As we backed away I heard him chuckle again as I watched him he kept taking slow calculating step's towards us as we kept taking step's back keeping our selves at a safe distance. When we were at a distance I thought was well enough at I watched the man with calculating eyes. "Lynx run now!" I yell whisper to my twin. I feel her let go of my shirt and turning as I hear her feet start hitting the ground at a run I made sure she was a good distance then I turned and started to run as well catching up to Lynx. "Ahhhh" I hear Lynx cry out. "LYNX!" I cry out as I see the man from earlier holding my twin by the front of her shirt as she kicked and clawed at the man's hand. "LET HER GO!" I growl out feeling a rush of anger and a need to protect take over me then I feel that burning sensation I felt in the lunch room. Next thing I know I'm on all four and I have fur all over my body. I let out a loud menacing growl as I see the man look from Lynx to me with a smirk on his face.

"I knew messing with one would call out the other. But I thought they said it was a wolf that attacked that boy this is a lioness not a wolf but still master will be pleased either way." I hear the man say as I put my ears back and snarl showing him my fangs and that Lynx's or me aren't to be messed with or there will be a huge problem. I see him look back at my twin and hear him growl at her and smirk as she stood her ground and didn't flinch but glared at him.

"Now if I can get you to shift just like your sister my master will be even more pleased with me seeing as right now your sister is the only interest he would have and that would leave you all alone now wouldn't it."

I see a panic look come over my sister but I let out a loud roar as I crouch then leap up pouncing onto the man who was holding my sister. I watch as my sister goes falling out of the man's grip I jump off the man as I hear him let out an angry growl as I catch Lynx on my back and run in the other direction and than place her down behind a tree. I look at her and let out a growl telling her to climb the tree and stay there till I come get her. I see her nod than I let her step on my back as she grab a branch and start climbing the tree. After I see this I jump out from behind the tree and let out a growl as I smell the man from before coming closer to where we were so I jumped away from the tree Lynx was in and let out a growl making the man look at me with a glare as he wore a smirk.

I see him sniff the air then his smirk grew bigger as he started walking toward the tree Lynx was hiding in.

I leap at him roaring menacingly at him with the intent to kill as my claws extend out sharp and ready to dig deep into his skin. I'm about to land on him when I hear a thump and a cry coming from the tree Lynx was hidding in. I turn my head and see you holding your leg and a mask of pain covering your face I feel a wave of panic come over me knowing your hurt. I was distracted enough to not notice when the guy brought his fist up and punched my face the minute I looked back at him. His punch through me smack into the tree Lynx was now sitting under holding her leg as she screamed my name and come over to me as I smacked the tree forcing a growling grunt come out of my muzzle. "Jinx! Jinx! Are you alright come on look at me please come one." I hear Lynx's panicked voice filled my ears. I made a groaning growl sound as I turn my head to her and I lick her face telling her I was alright. I see her face scrunch up in a disgusted face I give her a lioness smirk then turned me head and saw the man walking toward us as he chuckled.

"Awe would you look at that the two sister's are bonding that is so sweet I could just puke." I hear him sneer at us.

I let out a growl and stand up in front of Lynx as I hold back a winch on my left side since I smacked into the tree hard enough for it to injure my side a bit.

I see him smirk like he knew he had injured me and that I would fight till my last breath for my sister. I lay my ear's to the back of my head and squared my shoulder's letting out a deep and threatening growl my eye's go into slit's watching his every move ready to fight him no matter how long if it meant protect my sister I would do anything for her. I hear him chuckle darkly.

"Isn't this the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my whole life sister's sticking together no matter what to bad I have to take you away from her since she would be useless to my master." I see him look at the both of us with an amused look in his eyes.

I let out another growl crouching ready to pounce the minute his foot hit the ground. I pounced right then with claws extended and teeth bared I pounced onto him as I felt my claws dig into his chest as my teeth sank into his shoulder blade. I hear him let out an animalistic growling cry as I felt him his hand's go to the grab my neck and try to pull me off. "Get the fuck off me you crazy ass bitch! I'm going to beat you till near death for this you damn stupid bitch!" I hear him growl out with anger and danger dripping from every word.

I sink my claws and teeth in more keeping him distracted and away from my twin. I feel a sudden sharp pain cut into my skin making me let out a growl around the hold I have on his shoulder I feel the pain in my neck and on my side making me let out with a whimper as I feel it cut past my fur and into my skin. I feel myself being flung through the air till my back make's contact with the same tree again.

I let out a crying growl as I slid down the tree and I shift back into my human form letting out a groan as I feel Lynx's arm's come around me as she places my head into her lap.

"JINX! JINX! COME ONE OPEN YOUR EYE'S FOR ME PLEASE SAY SOMEHTING!" I hear her cry out to me in a panicked voice.

"Oh did I hurt the little kitty I'm so sorry but I had to punish her for being suck a bad kitty and attacking me and miss behaving." I hear the man say with sarcasm in his voice as I hear him chuckle. I feel Lynx shaking as I feel anger staring to build up in her. I place my hand over her's and I feel her calm down instantly as she looks at me I shake my head no as I sit up wincing as I feel my blood start to seep through my wound's on my neck and side. I glare at the man and place a smirk on my face that is more like a sneer as I say "Well if I'm such a bitch and bad kitty then how come I got you bleeding from the neck and the chest him? Mister I'm such a macho prick as jerk that I have to pick on someone smaller then him to feel bigger and bad. I bet you can't even do anything for yourself."

"Well if I'm such a bitch and bad kitty then how come I got you bleeding from the neck and the chest him? Mister I'm such a macho prick as jerk that I have to pick on someone smaller then him to feel bigger and bad. I bet you can't even do anything for yourself all you can do is follow everything your MASTER tells you to do don't you?" I ask him with a mocking and teasing tone.

I see his eye's turn to slit's and blaze into a murderous glare as I hear him growl at me with a promise of pain and blood. I smirked as I watched him start storming toward us before he can take another step I hear a loud roar coming from my left as a clap of thunder shakes the earth as the skies darken quickly. I let out a growl and grab Lynx in my arms and place her behind my body keeping her between me and the tree. I show my teeth covered in blood along with my nails with blood under them making sure who ever was coming knew I wasn't to be messed with even in the state I was in. I see a flash of yellow, blue, and black jump into my line of sight as I hear another roar coming from the man in front of us I see the man that was here first snarl and growl at the man in front of us.

"Wolverine what at a surprise to see you here of all place's but it's no surprise that your not minding your own business since your boss is always trying to stop my master's plans of teaching human's what we can really do." I hear him growl at the man who I now know his name is Wolverine.

"Whatever Sabortooth let's just get this over which shall we I've got plan's later today and I don't want to be late for them." I hear Wolverine say in an aggravated, aggressive, annoyed voice.

I see Wolverine whip both his arm's down to t his sides and I see three sharp deadly blades slice through the middle of his finger's I let out a small gasp at the same time Lynx does. I put my hand behind my back and feel her squeeze my hand as I squeeze her's reassuring her that everything is going to be alright as I feel my blood continue to seep out of my body. I knew I was going to pass out with in the next 30 minute's I had wasted my energy and I was loosing blood from two places. I suddenly felt the ground shake with another thunder clap coming from the sky's I looked up to see a woman in a white long sleeved leotard with white spandex legging's, and white long thigh high heeled boot's. I see long white cape flowing down her back as I see her slick straight white hair flow down below her shoulder blades, her out fit complimented her mocha skin color.

I watch her land on the ground as she turned to us I saw she had gold body belt around her with two red circle's with black X's on then just above her breasts. I see her look at us with her eye's completely white as her hair flew around her as I feel wind blow from around her. I let out a warning growl telling her to back off and not come near us or I will have to defend my sister and me. As she look's at us her eye's go back to a deep blue I see her smile at us as her arm's go down to her side's. I hear a growl and that the clashing of claw's as I see Sabortooth and Wolverine fight Wolverine keeping him away form Lynx, me, and the lady in the white spandex.

I see the lady smile at us her eye's holding trust and reasureness making me feel like I could trust her that she and the Wolverine guy were here to help us. I look at her and I stop giving her a hard look but it turn's into a weary look as I try to figure out if I should trust them or not. I see the woman extend her arm out to us as she smiles.

"I now you tow are confused and frightened but it would be best to for the two of you to come with us. We aren't here to harm you but to help you instead. "Her voice sound's silky and medium volume. I see her look down at me with and her eye's and face turn to show worry and concern as she catched the blood coming from my side and from my neck and a bit from my lip.

"I see that you have fought bravely to save your sister and have gotten injured while doing so and it seem's to me that you have lost a good amount of blood which mean's you won't be able to survive for long with all the blood you've lost." I hear what she say's and I know she is right.

I look behind me asking Lynx what she thought I saw that she was more worried for me then anything so she was willing to trust this woman to take care of me then so would I besides I knew that Lynx had hurt herself when she feel out of the tree. I looked back to the lady feeling my eye's blur a little when I turn my head too look at the woman. I look her right in the eyes "Alright we will come with you but only if you promise that you take both me and my sister. I can not leave her by herself."

I see the woman give me a knowing but humorous smile as she nod's her head and then extends her other arm. "Please do not be alarmed at what I'm about to do it's only to help you so neither of you will have to move. You may call me Storm and I have the power to control weather." She tells us as her eye's turn white again.

I see her body start to glow slightly as I suddenly feel a gust of wind start spinning around me and Lynx causing her to gasp and hold my hand tighter. I answer her by keeping my hold on her hand as I feel us start to lift into the air and we begin to move as I see her lift in the air and we begin to head toward the trees. After a few minutes I see a slick black jet come into view as we head for it I can feel the panic and excitement coming off of Lynx in waves. I calm my heart beat making her calm down as well as I feel her slowly calm down and relax near me. I watch as she set's us down on the ramp and walks us slowly up into the inside of the jet she told us to sit down and she place's her finger's over her ear.

"I've got them Wolverine let's go the professor wants them there and one of them is injured so we need to get going now." I hear her say.

I see her nod her head and after a few minuets I see the same guy from before walking into the jet and I hear the jet start then feel us take off. I feel my eye's blur even worse as my mind goes fuzzy. I think I hear Lynx say something to me but I can't hear her as I welcome the blackness that was calling me.

Lynx's POV

I watched as my sister closed her eyes and passed out.

"Jinx? Jinx! Are you ok? Hey lady with the weather she just passed out please hurry! She needs help now! I can't lose my twin!" I said panicking to the point where I couldn't remember the name of the lady who helped us. I knew she was going as fast as she could when I felt the jet accelerate causing my head to lightly hit the back of the chair I was in. I kept a firm grip on my sister's hand. I was terrified of the people in the jet with me now that the danger has passed. I don't know where we are going or if we can get the help we need there.

"we are here." I hear the lady say calmly, "Logan take the injured one to the medical wing, I will take her sister to the professor." She ordered the guy in the plane. At this my grip on my sister tightened ten fold. I couldn't leave my sisters side not now I had to protect her.

"NO!" I practically yelled at them. " I cant leave her I have to know she is going to be ok." I stated more calmly, sure that they would at least understand my position, Jinx was all I had left.

After a tense silence in which I stared at them showing on my face I wouldn't leave my sisters side the woman nodded. The man walked over to my sister and easily lifted her from the seat. Quickly I stood not willing to let her get to far away from me before pain went shooting up my leg. I gave a loud cry as I fell to the floor. I had forgotten I hurt my leg when I fell from the tree when I saw my sister fighting the hairy guy.

"ow. Oh my god that hurts." The lady with the weather, I still cant remember her name, bent over me and lightly touched my shin. I would have screamed if i hadn't been biting my lip at the time.

"It's defiantly broken." she said looking up at Logan who was still carrying my sister. I saw Jinx was still bleeding heavily and i grew even more concerned for my other half.

"Take her to the medical wing she is more serious and every second you spend staring at me means her chance of recovering soon diminishes." I said through gritted teeth as a stab of pain shot up my leg.

They lady nodded at Logan and he walked away quickly. I hope the medical wing is close, I can't lose her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked my voice showing how scared I am for my sister, "How close is the medical wing?" I said not even close to giving a damn about my own problems.

"She will be fine I assure you. We have a state of the art medical facility." she said " Now put your arm around my shoulder I will help you walk." I did as she said and she helped my stand up slowly. I was very careful not to put my weight on my leg.

Slowly she helped me walk down the ramp into the bunker the plane apparently landed in we made our way down the pure white hallways to the med wing. when we got there i saw my sister laying on a bed still unconscious with bandages all over her.

"I want to sit next to her," I said knowing my anxiety won't leave until I see her awake and walking around again. A woman with red hair walked up to me and glanced between me and my sister.

"I"m Jean Gray, your sister should be fine. She lost a lot of blood but it won't be long before shes up and about. Now lets get that leg bandaged, the professor wants to talk to you." She said, she was way to happy for my taste considering my twin was still unconscious and is obviously not ok.

"ok." I said shortly, as the adrenaline rush ebbed away my anger at the whole situation began to set in. Its not fair that no one was willing to accept us and help us get through this, not even our parents.

She had a portable x-ray machine to x-ray my leg and quickly bandages my leg. because of the nature of my break I had a hard cast. After she finished putting the cast on, the lady...STORM! storm was her name. I look up at the feeling of eyes on my giving me odd looks...I said that out loud. anyway, back on subject. Storm walked up to me.

"Come with me we must see the professor. He is anxious to meet you," she said. I got worried, if Jinx wakes up and I'm not here she will freak, but we can't just use their medical supplies and not meet the guy who owns this place. I had the feeling I would regret my decision no matter what I did so I went with the logical choice.

"Alright, I'll go but I want to know the moment my sister wakes up or I won't move out of this chair." I said with strong determination in my voice. Storm nodded her ascension. Jean suddenly appeared in front of me with crutches.

"You will have to use these for about a month, and no transforming into anything or you will shatter your leg and there is no guarantee I will be able to fix it." Jean said still a bit to happy for my liking.

"Ok, I understand." I said suppressing my annoyance.

"Let's go." storm said urging me to hurry up. I quickly got up on my crutches and hobbled after her. I realized that I will most defiantly get lost in this place at some point. That is if the professor guy lets us stay.

We came to an office and behind the desk was a bald man who looked very important logic suggests he is the professor.

"Hello Lynx, I hope your doing well," he said making small talk.

Mentally I'm thinking, well my leg is broken, my parents hate me and my sister, oh and said sister is passed out and will freak if I'm not by her side when she wakes up.

"meh, it could be better." I said simply not wanting to reveal my real thoughts to him out of politeness.

"yes, I heard about the problems you and your sister have had since the onset of your powers." He said

I was startled, how did he know I was thinking that?!

*I am telekinetic, I can read and communicate with your mind. Do not be frightened.*

*You are a mutant to?* I say in my head to stunned to speak out loud.

"Yes, I am. and we aren't the only ones, this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is a heaven for mutants to learn to harness, use, and control their powers. And if you and your sister are willing, you have a place here free of charge." He explained, We found it, the school we walked miles and miles for.

"I can just about guarantee me and my sister will take you up on that offer." I said truly smiling for the first time since we ran away from home. Suddenly, the professor gets a distant look on his face.

"It seems your sister has woken up. She is very anxious to see you." He says humor in his voice.

Jinx's POV

I hear a faint beeping to my right and I feel something in my left side vain in my arm my side hurt and my neck hurt for some reason. I open my eyes slowly as blinding white light fills my vision I let out a groan as I take in my surrounding's I feel my heart pick up its paces as I realize I'm not in a hospital but a medical wing in some place I didn't even know. My eyes frantically searched for Lynx having to find my twin but when I didn't see her my anger flared since the last thing I remember was fighting some big hair cat looking guy and that Lynx was also hurt. I felt myself get more angry at the thought of them harming her more and that they separated us when she was hurt and scared. I let out a growl as I rip the needle from my arm and jump off of the bed and I feel myself shift quickly and fluently into my wolf/lioness form I start running toward the door I see to my left I bound out of it only to see my path blocked by two guys.

I feel my lips peel back into a growling snarl as the fur bristles and I crouch down ready to pounce and take them out if they didn't back down and get out of my way. I let out another warning growl as my tail flicks back and forth quickly. I hear one growl and the other one move one of his hands to his glasses I feel my muscles tense as I let out a low throaty growl as my eyes zero in on the one that has his hand on his glasses. I let out a roar as I pounce onto the glasses one and I take him down with ease as my claws catch his shoulders as he falls down. I look over as I hear a growl come from my left and I see the other guy coming at me I quickly jump out of the way even in the small room I moved quickly as I swat my right paw at the other guy smacking him making him fly into the other wall across from me.

I hear him growl and the other guy groan as he starts getting up I let out another growl as I watch them both walk over to each other. "Damn this bitch is tougher then she looks" I hear the guy in the wife beater and jeans I feel my ears press into my skull as I let out a menacing growl toward him.

I see him smirk, "Does little kitty want to play?" I snarl and pounce onto him as my claws sink into his chest and my teeth go to his throat. I have my back paw on the glasses guy since I took him down as well when I had pounced on the other guy.

"JINX!" I felt my head snap up and look over my shoulder quickly cutting off the growl in my throat. I look over and see Lynx on crutches looking at me sternly as I look over at her. "GET YOUR NAILS OUT OF LOGAN!" I feel my nail retract reluctantly out of the guy named Logan's chest. I gave her a innocent look as I hear her say "I am just fine they are not here to hurt you or me...NOW GET OFF OF THEM!"I let out a reluctant huff as I lift my left foot off of the other guy then let one of my nails scratch the Logan guy's chest quickly before I got off of him and walked over to Lynx, sniffing her leg that had a cast on it and then the rest of her making sure she wasn't hurt or harmed any where else.

"See I'm alright no harm done but the leg that I was stupid enough to break" I nod my head then nuzzle my head into her chest purring I hear her fall and she looks up at me with a playful glare. I give her a silly look as I go down onto my stomach and place my head into her lap purring as I rested my head on her lap as she pet my head. As Logan and the other guy slowly stood up look at me and Lynx.

"Jinx you need shift back now because they aren't going to hurt you and you know that now. So change back" I let out a grunt and nod as I stand up on all four and start to shift back into my semi human form I look at the guy's with a glare as I cross my arm's over my chest with my tail moving side to side and my ears twitching. I bend waist down and help Lynx off the floor and back onto her crutches then turned back around and look at the guys again.

I felt Lynx elbow hit my side and I look at her "You need to apologize to them for attacking them since they where only protecting the school". I hear her say to me through out telepathy. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh as I looked at her then back at the guys. I let out another heavy sigh as I cross my arms over my chest and look at the guy's directly in the eyes "Fine. I'm sorry that I attacked you."

I look over to Lynx and she nods her head saying that what I said was an acceptable apology. I take a breath in and roll my eyes.

"Awww does the little kitty have alway's do what she's told to do?" I hear the one called Logan say I let out a growl as my ears go back and my tail starts swaying menacingly as I feel my lips pull back in a soundless snarl.

I take a step forward "Don't!" I hear Lynx say to me thought our connection I let out a agitated growl and take in a huge deep breath as I calm down I smirk over to Logan "Well at least I didn't get taken down by this "little kitty" I say putting quotation marks around "little kitty" as I keep my arms crossed over my chest and a smirk stuck on my face. I hear Logan let out a growl as his face grows red and he take a menacing step forward.

"Logan leave her alone" I hear someone one say in a commanding yet steady voice coming from behind me. I spin around and see an old guy come rolling in from the doors coming into the medical wing. I watch as Logan back's down with a look of anger still on his face. I feel my ears and tail fur prickle in caution but one look from Lynx and I calmed down a bit still keeping my senses alert just in case something happened that would require me to act quickly and effectively so I can save me and Lynx if needed.

"I see you are feeling better." the bald man in a wheelchair said. I nod my head "Yes I am thanks and also thank you for taking care of my twin's leg and protecting us when I was.." I swallow and look down feeling hurt and angry at the same time "unable too" I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes well it wasn't any trouble at all since we were looking for you as well and it's our mission to protect mutant's and save them from destructive hand's" I hear him say and nod my head trying to not let what I know happened hurt my pride. I look up to the bald guy and I look him right in the eye's as I feel my tail's and ear's retracting back into my body as I shake myself after they fully retract.

"Now if you are all done with this little get together I would like to talk to Lynx and Jinx alone in my office" I hear the old guy say. "Yes Professor" I hear Logan and the other guy say as they walk out of the small room and Logan looks over his shoulder shooting me a death glare I just look at him with a smirk on my face. As we watched them leave the old guy or the professor as they called him turned around and started heading out the door's and down the hallway. Lynx follow's after him and I follow behind her as I look around the hall we are walking down.

I hear a bell go off and all my sences turn to full alert as I keep walking and movemy eye's left to right as I start hearing door's open and seeing kid's mixed in age come walking out of the room's and walking around us. I feel some of them look between Lynx and me and I have this need to growl at them so they know that looking at us like that isn't a very good idea.

"They better stop staring soon or there is going to be a huge problem" I think to myself.

*It's alright Jinx they are just curious and wonder who you two are since you are both new to them.* I hear a voice that isn't Lynz's since it was male say into my head and I feel my eye's widen and I look around at every male around trying to see who the fuck had said that to me.

*Calm down it's just me the professor,I am telekinetic, I can read and communicate with your mind. Do not be frightened* I hear him say to me in my mind again and I feel myself relax a bit.

"Yeah well I don't care if they are curious about us or not I don't like being looked at like that." I say back to him as the hall way's thin out with the other kid's going into different rooms.

*I understand that but they mean no harm toward you since like me,you, and your sister. They are all mutant's* I hear him say to me and my eye's widen again as I realize the school Lyn'x and I had walked mile's and mile's to find was where we were at this very moment.

We reached a set of door's that opened on their own which I guessed the Professor had done with his mind being telekinetic and all that fun stuff. Lynx and me walked into the room following behind the Professor as he wheeled himself in. When we are in the room the door's close behind us as the Professor rolled behind his desk than faced us with a serious yet relaxed face. He watched as I helped Lynx sit down then sat down next to her taking her hand in mine as we looked toward the Professor.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Jinx and that you recovered nicely with no scar's or permanent damage" he says to me and I look at him and nod still not entirely relaxed even thought I can tell we are safe because Lynx is relaxed and smiling back at the Professor and is laying back in the chair.

"Yes I've healed nicely I was a little stiff at first but now that's gone and I feel quiet better. I also thank you again for saving my sister and me from that Sabortooth guy since I could...*I cast my eye's to my sister and then look down as I make my lips go into a thin line. I feel Lynx squeeze my hand telling me that she understand's and doesn't hold it against me in the smallest bit. But I still blamed myself for getting hurt and having someone else save not only me but Lynx because I couldn't protect us both.

"It wasn't any bother like I told you before it's our mission to save mutants like us from people who wish to harm us. We were looking for you as it was because since that incident at your school in the lunch room." The Professor tells me.

I looked up at him trying to cover the pain and hurt that filled my eye's the moment he mentioned the lunch scene. "I kinda figured that after all those news people that were around our school and the kid's that had there phone's out. I just knew new's was going to get out quickly and I'm sorry that we caused so much trouble." I say to the Professor.

"It was no trouble at all that is how I find most of my student's that are here at this school" the Professor tells me and I nod undertsanding.

The Professor looked at Lynx who nodded her head ever so slightly then I watch as the Professor eye's slid back to mine and we locked eye's. "Now I've already explained this to your sister Lynx but I thought it was best to tell you as well this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is a heaven for mutants to learn to harness, use, and control their powers. And if you and your sister are willing, you have a place here free of charge."

I let what he said sink into my mind already knowing I was going to say yes since after all this was the place we had been searching day's for and walking a very long way to find before being attacked by that guy. Also the fact that Lynx had a broken leg that needed to rest and heal before we even could(if we even thought about it)leave this place. Finally there was the HUGE fact that neither of us had any control over our power's in the slightest bit and that well we didn't exactly have any other place to go. I mean by now everyone know's about the lunch room incident so it's not like we could even hide anywhere. So the only reasonable and right thing to do is to stay at this school

I looked at the Professor taking in a deep breath and tightening my hold on Lynx's hand I nodded my head. "I would be forever in your debt if you let Lynx and I stay in your school and learn how to control our power's ."

I see the smile on the Professor's and Lynx's face as I see the Professor nod "You don't have to be in debt to me or anyone in this place we do this because we want to. Because we know how it feel's when you have no control over your powers or you have no where to go because you are "different" from everyone else around you. So it would be my great pleasure to welcome you and Lynx to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" The Professor say to us as he smile at us both as he extand's his hand out to us both.

I feel a smile spread across my lips as I stand up and move my hand across the Professor's desk to shake his out streached hand. I could tell that we had just been throwen into a new, crazy, scary and possible dangourse life but with Lynx by my side there was nothing we can't handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

_**I looked at the Professor taking in a deep breath and tightening my hold on Lynx's hand I nodded my head. "I would be forever in your debt if you let Lynx and I stay in your school and learn how to control our power's ."**_

_**I see the smile on the Professor's and Lynx's face as I see the Professor nod "You don't have to be in debt to me or anyone in this place we do this because we want to. Because we know how it feel's when you have no control over your powers or you have no where to go because you are "different" from everyone else around you. So it would be my great pleasure to welcome you and Lynx to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" The Professor say to us as he smile at us both as he extand's his hand out to us both.**_

_**I feel a smile spread across my lips as I stand up and move my hand across the Professor's desk to shake his out stretched hand. I could tell that we had just been thrown into a new, crazy, scary and possible dangers life but with Lynx by my side there was nothing we can't handle. **_

** Chapter Four:New Friend's And Our Mates?...Wait What The Hell Just Happened?**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

Lynx and I are currently sitting in the medical wing in the school as Storm look's over Lynx's leg making sure it is has healed correctly and if she will be able to get the cast off today. "Your leg has healed completely and correctly so the cast can come off today and you can transform as you please since you are not in danger of completely destroy your leg if you did earlier then today." Storm tells Lynx and I smile at her as she smiles back at me. "So can I get the cast off now since you said I was in the clear and I can transform safely now" I hear Lynx ask Storm. I see Storm nod then walk off to go get the tool that would open the cast and finally free my twin's leg and then we can finally stretch both our leg's because I never left Lynx's side these past 2 weeks while we got comfortable in our new home and all our new classes.

**Flashback 2 Week ago**

Lynx and I walked followed the Professor down some corridor's until we where in front of a door the Professor opens it and as we walk into a bedroom. It was a quaint room it had two fully made twin sized bed's on either side of the room with two desks as well along with a connected bathroom and the room's color was a calming dark blue it was a very sweet and quaint room for me and my twin. I turn to the Professor as Lynx walks over the the bed on the right and sit's down then lay's on it claiming it as her's. I smile as she looks over at me and smiles knowing I always take the left side since it's was I prefer.

I look back to the Professor "I can't thank you again for letting us live here in your school" he smiles back at me "You are welcome it is a pleasure to have you here with us. Also you will have a schedule of what your classes for school will be next week and then you may start school the next day or next week which ever you both feel comfortable with." He tells us and we both nod. "Thank you for telling us we will keep that in mind and again we both thank you." after I said that he nodded and then made his way out of the bedroom as I closed the as he left then turned to Lynx and walked over to her. After a week our schedules and that same day we went to our classes we had the same classes so it wasn't hard to walk together and find them.

**End of Flashback**

So now here we are in the medical wing of the school as Storm uses a small saw to cut Lynx's cast off so she can get hurt now healed leg out. After a few minutes Storm removes the now cut cast off of Lynx's leg and then helps her stand on it and she start's walking around on it testing it making sure it's healed and nothing is wrong with it. When Lynx smile and nod's to Storm telling her that she was alright Storm smiled and nodded back to her. "Since you are all better now why don't you guy's go to your room and get some clothes on then go and stretch your legs" Storm tells us both and we nod and thank her as we walk out of the medical wing.

As we walk down to our room which isn't far away we both look at each other as smirks form on our lips because we know exactly how we are going to stretch our legs. As we walked into our room we changed into similar skinny jean's and T-shirts. Then we opened our door a crack and Lynx transformed into a kitty while I transformed into a puppy we both trotted out of our room with a smile on our faces and a devilish plan in our heads. The other kids that stayed here were in class right now so the hallway's where pretty much empty except those who were going somewhere or back to class.

So we started running around the hallways chasing one another around and play wrestling each other as we messed around with each other.**"Hey Lynx do you hear foot steps coming this way?"** I ask her through our mind link _"Yeah I hear them you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ I can hear the smirk in her voice as she said this to me in my mind. **"Oh hell the fuck yeah I am thinking what your thinking that's why the hell I mentioned it to you duhhhhh!"** I tell her mocking her and she rolls her eye's as she glare's at me. We smirk to each other as we hear the people's steps get even closer.

We both looked at each other when we hear the steps get to the corner of the hallway we were in and we started to growl and hiss at each other as Lynx pretends to scratch at me and I do it back at her. I tackle her and we start pretending to wrestle and fight when we hear to male voice's when they heard us hiss and growl at one another.

"Hey dude do you hear that noise it sounds like some animals got in here or someone's pet's got out of their dorm room." We hear one of the guy's say as they walk down closer to us as we continue to fight and wrestle each other. "Yeah man it sound's close it sounds like a cat and dog that's never a good thing they are always going at each other now and again." the other guy's says to him. We hear them coming closer so we got louder and made it look more real because we loved messing with people even before we knew about these powers. As we hear them get closer and closer to use trying to figure out where the noise was coming from exactly and see if they could stop it.

"Hey Cage I think we found out the source of the noises and you were right it's a kitten and a puppy how in the world did you know that to would be a kitten and a puppy. Man you always seem to know things that are either not even obvious or something that would be so hidden you would never know anything happened until it's to late." the other guy says to the one he called Cage. "Yea I know because I have that kinda power duh man did you forget or are you just forgetful like that?" Cage jokes with him and he punches him in the arm and gives him a "fuck you" kinda look.

We start laughing to one another through our mind links then we start to growl and hiss and wrestle even more to get their attention's again. "Cage I think we need to get these two off of each other or one of them is going to get really hurt and that would be bad for both or them and their owner's where ever they are at the moment." the other guy says to Cage. "Yeah your right Al let's get these two fluffy monster's away from each other before something happens." We watch the two get closer two us and then I feel two strong hand's wrap around my small puppy waist as I'm lifted into the air as I see Lynx being lifted by the other guy as well. We look at each other pretending to still swipe and growl and hiss at one another as we laugh and smirk at each other through our mind lick.

I feel myself be turned around to face him as he smile at me and say's "Alright you two that is enough now stop your silly little fight and let's go to the Professor's office and see who you two little scamps belong to hum what do you to say?" I hear the guy Cage call Al say to my face as I blush completely and thanking that I am in puppy form so he won't see my red face. I hear Lynx laughing at me from our mind link and I tell her to shut the hell up and let out a small growl at her out loud. I feel him turn me back around and once again I'm facing Lynx as she smirks at me and I glare at her as the guy's start to walk to the Professor's office to see who we belong to exactly. They will be in a big shock when they find out we are actually human's and shapeshifter's.

**Lynx's P.O.V**

I was cracking up in my mind at my sister's mental blush. "**Shut the hell up!" **I hear in my mind making me laugh even harder, the boys holding us started walking in the direction of the Professor's office, before long we came to the door my sister getting more and more mad at my laughing fit. Suddenly Jinx leaps out of the boy's hand and lands on me growling and biting at my face. I gave a startled meow as we both toppled to he ground. I started hissing protests and scratching trying to get my dear sister off of me.

"CRAP! Grab the dog before she kills her!" Al said quickly reaching for my sister. It took a bit but eventually they got us separated. I had a few minor bite marks on my face, and Jinx had scratch marks on her arms and back.

"C'mon Al, before they try to kill each other again." Cage said walking into the office.

They walked into the office making sure to keep a good grip on the both of us.

"We found these two in the hallway fighting, we figured someone would be worried about them." Al said to Xavier. He sighed and looked directly into our eyes.

"Girls, change back, you know you shouldn't mess with people like this." Professor Xavier said sounding exasperated with us. "Boys put them down,"

"But-" they said at the same time.

"You'll see what I mean soon." He said. The boys set us down on the floor carefully watching to see if we'd start fighting again. instead we changed back to our normal human form my sister still glaring at me. "Mikagea, Alisdaire, These are the twins, Lynx and Jinx. They have a habit of messing with people. Though this is a new one." He said. We finally focused only on the boys we looked into their eyes and it seemed like nothing else mattered anymore, neither me nor my sister had said anything, but we were thinking the same thing, 'They are important in someway. "Lynx, Jinx, why do you have scratches all over?" The Professor asked just noticing the markings. I looked at my sister with a slightly embarrassed grin on my face as my sisters wolf ears and tail made their appearance.

"Hehe, I was making fun of her and she got a little annoyed." I explained to him. She lunged at me again only this time going for a tickle war. I screamed in surprise and twisted around so I could retaliate when I felt arms go around my waist and pull me away from my annoyed sister, I saw Al was pulling my sister back so I assumed that Cage was doing the same to me. I felt at home in his arms, safe as well. It was a weird feeling.

**Jinx P.O.V**

I felt my wolf ear's and tail's pop out as I hear Lynx tell the Professor why we had scratch and bite marks that were already healing but still noticeable at close range. I started to lung at Lynx once again to start and tickle her to shut her up and get her back at the same time. I watched her twist around to retaliate when I feel a strong pair of arms go around my waist and pull me away from Lynx. I felt myself instantly calm down and my wolf ear's and tail vanish as I feel my back being pressed into a strong chest. I look over to see Mikagea doing the same thing Lynx so I assume that Alisdaire had me and I relax into his chest as I smell his scent all around me. It was such a weird and interesting feeling that this guy seemed to place in me. It was like I couldn't stop thinking about him and I never wanted to and I never wanted to be away from his side because if I did I just knew that I would some how feel like I wasn't whole anymore. Like at this moment I feel whole like every part of me was just made to fit into every curve and space of his body.

I looked over at Lynx and could tell by the way she was subconsciously relaxing into Cage that she felt it as well and it was something new for the both of us. But we both knew that we liked this weird new feeling and didn't want it to go away at all. "Jinx, Alisdaire, why don't you two of you go outside for some fresh air it might calm you down and clear your mind. And Lynx, Mikagea why don't the two of you go to the library or some where while Alisdaire goes and help's Jinx calm down." The Professor say's snapping Lynx and me out of our dazes and I'm guessing Cage's and Al's daze as well as I see Cage take his arm's from Lynx's waist and take a small step away from her making some space between them. I saw the sadness and disappointment in her face soon I'm feeling the same thing as I hear Alisdaire clear his throat as he take's his arm's from around me and take a step away from me making me feel a rush of cold air surround my body since his warm presence isn't there anymore.

"Yea that sound's like a good idea Professor thanks." Al say's as I assume he looks at Mikagea because I see Cage nod and have a smirking smile on his face as he look's down to Lynx with something held in his eye's I have never seen before from someone else not even my parent's for my twin sister. I look at the Professor "Alright Professor sorry for bothering you we will be on our way now." I say as I look at the Professor and he gives me a small knowing smile as I look over at Lynx and she look's back at me and nods as we head toward the door knowing full well that Cage and Al were following us from behind keeping an eye on us as well. Making sure that either Lynx or me do something to each other since we are right next to one another.

_"This should be interesting don't you think Lynx?"_ I say to my sister through our mind link **"Yes this will be something to talk about when we get back to our room after hanging out and getting to know these two guy's better and to see why exactly they place this weird feeling into us." **she tells me and I nod at her agreeing with her since I was thinking the same thing. Lynx and I walk out of the Professor's office and then we split way's I went left heading toward's outside and she went right heading toward the library I could tell Cage was following behind Lynx because I could hear someone's footsteps behind her. I also knew Al was behind me because I could sense him behind me following me out the door's that led outside.

I open the door's and just started to walk down the stair's as I got to the last step I started walking on the grass to a huge oak tree that was calling to me. "Hey Jinx wait up." I hear Al call after me as I hear his footsteps quicken a little to catch up to me. I smirk as I get to the tree then easily jump up on the first branch where I sit and look at him as he look's up at me.

"You know you are quite the mutant?" I hear Al say and I laugh. "Oh really now coming from the guy who was fooled by a puppy and a kitten fighting in the hallway" I say with a smirk on my face. I see him slightly glare at me but it wasn't a mean glare just a silly meaning less glare. "Oh really now well I know for a fact a certain puppy that blushed and was embarrassed when that certain guy picked her up." I see a smirk slip onto his face as I feel my eye narrow into a slight glare. "You have no proof of that so for all I know you could be making that up." I say.

"Oh really now? You think I would lie to someone who is so cute in her puppy form and I would never dream of hurting something that looks even more cute in her human form." I hear him say as I watch him start to climb the tree getting to my branch after a few good step's. I looked away as I feel a blush crawl onto my face at his words. "I...I have no idea what you are talking about." I say to him cursing myself for stuttering slightly. "I'm sure you don't." I hear the smirk in his voice as he say's this to me. I felt my eye's narrow at his comment and a low growl filled my throat. As I watched him come closer to me. I stand up and take a step back already knowing how long the branch was and how strong the branch was as well.

I watched him take another step toward me watching my every move. I took another step back watching him. "What are you getting at?" I ask him as he take's another step toward me. I see a smirk slip on his face "I'm not getting at anything I'm just making a statement." I stop moving back as I watch him take another step closer to me. "Oh really and what exactly is that statement?" I ask him as he stop's about one step away from me but we were face to face either there was still space between us. "I was just saying that only someone with a very interesting, creative and complex mind. It interests me for some reason and I just want to get to know you and see how your mind works. If that's alright with you that is."

I felt my face heat up and my heart skip a beat as I looked away unable to say anything to him after hearing him say that statement. I heard him take a step closer to me as I kept my stare straight on the branch we were standing on as I tried to figure out something to say to what he just told me. I felt a hand go under my chin and I felt my face being lifted up. I looked up into a pair of Dark Brown eye's and I felt myself melt into his eye's instantly as I felt my body move closer to his on it's own accorded. " Would you mind if I got to know you better. You can get to know me better as well if you would like."

I nodded my head wanting to get to know everything about him. This guy who has only just stepped into my life and has made my heart skip a beat and had actually made me at a lose for word's it was crazy. Nothing like that had happened before since I always had something to say to what ever anyone told her. "Yes I would like that I would like that very much." I tell him with a smile. I feel his hand leave from under my chin as a smile spreads across his face. "Well then were should we start. Do you want me to tell you about myself? or Do you want to tell me about yourself first?" I hear him ask and tell me.

"Hummm...I think I would feel more comfortable if you told me about yourself before I told you anything about me. That is if you don't mind." I tell him as I start to mess with the bottom of my shirt. I see him smile and look back at me. "Yea sure I don't mind at all but I'm warning you it's not exactly a short story so be prepared for a long story and I'm warning you again that it's not all nice and sweet there are some horrible and messy spot's just so you know. Alright?" I hear him tell me and I smile and laugh a little as I nod as look up at him.

"Alright I think I can handle it beside's I love long sweetly/messy stories." We sit down on the tree branch next to each other since we are both to lazy to actually get down from the tree and find a nice place to sit. Also it was a nice afternoon out warm and a nice small breeze so it's not cold out or anything it's really nice weather. Al looks at me and I smile at him as he take a breath in then let's it out. I knew he was getting ready to tell me his story when he did that he was getting the nerves

_"Alright well I found out I had the power's to talk to animals and see a little into the future when I was only about 5 year's old. It's not like I saw huge thing's like plane's crashing or thing's like that but you know small thing's like my mom telling me we are going to the mall two day's before it really happen's. Also we had a dog and I would hear her say thing's like she wanted to go for a walk or need to be let out. I would tell my mom these thing's and at first she thought I was joking that I was just being a silly little kid you know. Well one day I had this very bad vision you know I saw the girl from across the street get hit by a car while trying to get a ball. So I told my mom in a panic you know since I was 6 then but she didn't believe me. She said I was playing around and that this joke wasn't funny since she was friend's with the little girls mom."_ I listened and watched as he took another breath and his eye's go into a distant stare as he remembered everything that happened that day.

_"I told my mom to call them and tell them not to let their little girl out alone to play ball but she wouldn't listen to me. I mean the girl was 7 so it was alright for her to play out there with them watching from the window it was alright the place we lived was a nice safe place you know nothing ever happens there no one dies out of no where. But that day it was slightly foggy but still ok to play outside and so that is what happened I watched outside of the living room window knowing exactly what was going to happen when that girl walked out of that house with her ball. The reason why I wasn't out there was because my mom put me in time out you know for telling her such a bad and huge lie. So I wasn't allowed outside for the whole day and was to sit on the couch till she said I was allowed off. So there I was watching her play with her little ball bouncing it and tossing it in the air having an amazing time thinking that this was a fun day not knowing what was going to happen in just a few minute's."_ I see tear's come to his eye's and his body is shaking slightly. I place my hand over his trying to comfort him slightly as I feel my eye's start to water as well.

_"Then it happens the ball hits her foot and rolls out onto the street she start's after it when I hear the car coming from a few yards away she walks out onto the street bending down to grab her ball just as the car come's curving around the corner. Next thing you hear is the screeching of wheel's a mother's scream and a sickening smack of a car hitting the little girl's body making her fly a few inches before letting hitting the ground and the ball rolling and hitting her drive way. I watched as my mom opened the door running outside along with the little girls mother who by now is on the ground beside her child holding her in her arm's on her lap crying as the little girls blood leaks onto her hand's and arms and all over her body. I feel myself crying knowing that I couldn't stop it from happening or anything because my mom didn't believe me and I couldn't warn the girls mom or the girl herself but it's not like they would have believed me either. I watched as they called for a ambulance and she was taken away my mom and her mother following after them my mom told the people next to us to watch me while she was gone to help her friend. I stayed over their house for the night till my mom came home the next day. She picked me up and took me back to our house. She looked like she hadn't slept all night and she looked like she was having a mental fight with herself."_ His eye's still looked far away but they changed going slightly fearful, hurt and angry at the same time. I could feel him start to shake even more. I heard his breathing sharpen and slight pick up.

_She closed the front door and then she turned to me the look in her eye's was split between crazed and confusion._ **"This is all your fault" **_She hissed out at me_ **"You caused all of this. You and your visions." ** _She point's at me with a accusing finger as she walks towards me. I take steps away from her fear and confusion clear in my eye's as I try to figure out what exactly she was talking about. I mean I knew that the little girl had died because there was no way she was going to serve that kinda hit by a car.___**"If you hadn't of had that stupid vision about that little girl she would still be alive. YOU KILLED HER!"**___She yelled at her all the confusion from her eye's covered by anger and fear and accusation._ **"Your a freak and aren't my child. You caused this to happen you made their little girl die. If you hadn't of had that vision their little girl would still be ALIVE!" **_She says to me as she get's closer to me. I back away till I hit the wall I hear our dog barking out in the back yard trying to get in to help and protect me I can hear her voice yelling to be let in and telling my mom to stay away from me._ **"I'm going to get rid of you. So I won't have to see such a disgusting ,disgraceful face in this house. I will not have murder in my house." **_she hisses through her clenched teeth._ **"I want you out of my sight and I never want to see you again."** _She told me as I watched her come closer to me." _I watched him shake even more as the tear's flow from his eye's and the look in his eye's change to anger and pain.

_She grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the car and tossed me into the back seat of the car. I saw my backpack in the seat across from me. I felt tear's running down my face as I watch her start the car and peel out of the drive way I have no clue where she was going. We drove for what felt like hour's before we pulled up in front of a building it didn't look well kept but it looked alright. I felt her grab my bag and me out of the car then she placed me in front of the building and rang the bell till someone answered the door. _**"Here you can have him now! I never want to see him again. I don't care what you do with him just make sure he never come's near me again."**_ She said to the person at the door shoving me at her before practically jumping down the stairs and speeding away in the car. I was in shock I had no clue what had just happened. I mean one minute I'm being yelled at by my mom then I'm standing next to this lady watching my mom drive away from me. I finally snapped back to reality when the lady's hand landed on my should and I heard her voice ask me if I was alright. I just nodded my head and she brought me into the house I remember going to bed and laying in bed thinking about what had happened from the little girl dying to now."_ His eye's snapped back to normal as he shook his head and moved his hand from mine wiping his eye's trying to get that memory out of his head and trying to control himself again.

He looked at me and tried to place a smile on his face trying to reassure me that everything is alright. _"Well after that I lived in the foster care for about three year's I meet Cage there he was special like me he could talk to animal's as well so we became brothers and inseparable. Well a week after Cage getting there a woman with red hair came to the foster place saying she wanted to adopt Cage and me I didn't know why but I felt safe with her so I didn't mind being adopted by her and that I was going to be able to stay with Cage. When she adopted us she took us here and we met Professor Xavier who told us why we were here and why exactly we were left at the foster place. We didn't mind since we were here safe and with each other and not separated. So I've been here with Cage ever since I was 10 and we have worked and learned to control our power's. Now I can actually control my visions and I can even make myself concentrate on one person and see the future or sometimes if I work hard enough their pasts as well." _"So that is my life story from the beginning to now" He told me smiling at me. I smile back as I wipe the remaining tear's from my eye's not realizing I had actually started to cry.

I felt a hand land on my cheek and my eye's snapped up to Alisdaire's face I see his eye's hold appreciation and kindness in them. He didn't mind that my eye's held wonderment and acceptance I didn't feel pity for him I felt sad for him but I knew he needed no pity because he was happy here and better off without that mother. I felt his thump wipe away a rouge tear as he smiled down at me. "I'm sorry that happened to you Alisdaire I can't even say I understand what you've been through. But I'm glad that you are here and safe besides if you weren't here then I would have never met you and we wouldn't be here." I say to him with a little laughter in my voice and a small smile lifted my face.

I see his eye's spark and then a shine come into them as he looks at me and smile and laughs a little at what I just said. I see him nod as his hand slipped from my face and falls to my right hand as he grabs in and holds it in his hand. "Alright now that you know about my life story I think it's my turn to hear about your's don't you think?" I hear him say with a slight smile on his face. I felt my heart stutter and skip and slight fear run through my veins when he say's it's my turn to tell my story. What if he freak's out about me attack that jock I mean he challenged and was a threat to my sister I couldn't just let him get away with it and I didn't even know I had these power's either it just kinda happened. I knew I had to calm down because Lynx would be feeling these feelings and want to know what's going on so I calmed my racing hear and the small vibrating of my body.

"Jinx...Jinx" I shook my head and looked back at Al who had a confused and concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" I laugh a little and nod "Yea I'm fine sorry my mind wondered a little." I tell him. He nods in understanding. "So are you ready for my life story? I'm telling you now it starts out kinda lame you know the typical childhood stuff but then it turns crazy and interesting." I see him nod and I nod back before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly before giving my body a quick shake out before I started.

_"Well Lynx and I both lived with our mom and dad we were a small happy family you know. We laughed and had fun not much care in the world since we just felt safe and sound at home. You know we didn't even know that we were different from everyone else I mean sure Lynx was a bit smarter then most and I was a bit faster and more agile then other's. I mean it is pretty hard to make me break something I usually only get bruised or have a small cut but my sister she actually could break something easily and by accident. But we both were very crazy ,weird and reckless when we were younger I mean we still are but back then we were just a little bit worse. But we still listened to our parents and we went to school got our educations. We were happy content girls that knew about mutant's but we never thought they were horrible or anything just misunderstood and different from us. We had no clue we were more like them then we would have had lots of friends and we were well liked at our school but people knew not to mess with us. But it wasn't until our senior year of high school this year actually that we found out that we had power's." _ I take in a small shaky breath then let it out before going onto the next part.

_"We were going to lunch just like every other day nothing out of the ordinary. I was even complaining about math like I always do. But then this random Jock decided to mess with us thinking it was going to be funny. I think he was a transfer or something because he obviously didn't know not to mess with us or if he did he decided to just mess with us anyways. Well he walked by and grabbed Lynx's ass and well I didn't like that and so I told him to leave her alone and not do that any more. Well he thought I was joking and decided to push my button's so he put his arm's around Lynx's shoulder and pulled her to his side. I told him to let her go and to stop touching her because she didn't like it. He laughed at me and then squeezed her butt like it was nothing. Well next thing I know I'm on all fours and I'm growling and snarling at the Jock he throws Lynx to the ground making her yelp which caused me to jump over to my sister and growl and protect her. He got a good kick to my stomach making me fall away from my sister and black out a little. Next thing I know I'm waking up to seeing the Jock on the ground a bloody arm and a unconscious twin I ran over to her and saw blood on her mouth. I hear sirens and people screaming and talking in whispered and panicked voices. I could hear cop's and I quickly wiped Lynx's mouth to take the blood off it and they would think I attacked the Jock instead of Lynx." _ I took a shaky breath in knowing I had that far off look in my eye's and that emotions were flashing in them as well. I let out my breath before continuing the story.

_" Well the cops came and I wouldn't let them near me or Lynx but they some how got us apart and one cop took Lynx and two cops took a fighting me out of the school. I saw the horrid and disgusted faces of our former friend some had understanding and concerned faces but most were fearful and disgusted. They took me out of the school and then as I kept fighting they placed Lynx in a ambulance and then I felt a needle go into my neck and then I was placed into a cop car. I woke up just as they got me into the station and brought me to my cell. I sat there and waited till they brought Lynx in after she was picked up from the hospital. They brought her and she lay on my lap as we waited for our parent's to come pick us up and take us home and away from this place. When they did Lynx fell asleep in the car and my mom told me they were sending us away taking us to the government so they could handle us. Well that didn't work for me so when we got home I woke Lynx up and we grabbed the bags they had already packed for us and we ran away in the middle of the night. We were coming here since I had heard of this place before so I thought it would be the best bet to come here if we were going to be accepted for who we really are and not hated or dislike because of it." _I take another deep breath in then let it go before continuing.

_"We were close to being here when out of no where Sabertooth attacked us he wanted to take us to his boss because he thought that we would make good fighter's for when he took over the world and taught the humans a lesson. But I wasn't going to let him get near me or Lynx so I fought it ended up with Lynx getting a broken leg and me a good bleeding side and also I was dragged into unconsciousness. Well not before we saw Wolverine and Storm come to our rescue and take us the rest of the way here. When I regained consciousness I didn't know where I was or Lynx was so I panicked and was back to all four's and I was looking for my sister well I didn't get far since Wolverine came out and stopped me. Wolverine and me got into a fight and I was winning until I heard Lynx's voice telling me to stop so I did. Well when I shifted and after that I met the Professor and he told me that Lynx and I could stay here and well that's what we have been doing ever since." _I finish finally realizing I had leaned more into Al's shoulder and had started to cry as I told him my story and he had just slowly ran his hand down my hair soothing me telling me everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet" I tell him moving my head from his shoulder but instantly regretting it wanting to snuggle into him since I felt safe in his arm's. "It's alright I mean even I cried and I can't blame you for crying. I mean you didn't exactly have a welcoming family instead they instantly tried to give you away like my mom did. So it's alright for you to cry about it, I mean honestly if you didn't I would be a little worried about you." Al tells me before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer so my head was resting on his shoulder again. I laugh a little and wipe the rest of my tear's away as I snuggle more into his shoulder and take in his scent letting myself relax into him more.

"Thanks for listening to my story Alisdaire it mean's a lot to me and actually take a small weight off my shoulders." I tell him as I relax more into him. "It's not a problem Jinx I would listen to you talk forever if that's what you wanted. Besides you listened to my story and didn't even take pity on me that was a surprise to me. I thought you were going to start trying to comfort me and say that "my mom didn't mean to do what she did" But you didn't and besides I like having you besides me." I looked up to him to find him looking down at me. I feel myself lean closer and tilt my head up a little more as I feel him lean more into me and bring his head down a little more. I can feel his breath on my lips and just before our lips touch we hear a startled, sharp, terrified scream come from inside the school. My head snaps up and I jump down from the tree as I race toward the scream. I think I hear someone yelling my name but I don't think or register it because I knew that scream since I've heard it all my life. My sister Lynx and she was in trouble.

**Lynx's P.O.V **

Me and Mikagea we walking towards the library, me and Jinx's favorite room in the school, relatively quietly. I wasn't sure what to talk about, I generally let my sister do the talking around people.

"So," I started off, "How did you find the institute?" I asked him shyly

"The professor found us actually. Me and Alisdare were in a group home." he said

"How long had you been there?" I asked curious

"For about 8 years," he explained, "So, what about you? How did you and your sister end up here?" he asked innocently. I froze in my tracks, the memories flooding my mind from the awful moment in the lunch room to being given up by our parents. I felt tears spring to my eyes burning them. Slowly I began to walk forwards again, forcing the tears back. I calmed myself down just enough to not let Jinx know i was upset.

"Oh, uh, we came here after our powers showed up. We didn't want to hurt anyone." I say in an upbeat tone, not willing to go into detail about the experience.

We fell into silence again. It wasn't really an awkward silence, at least not to me. We finally reached the library. We just walked around joking quietly about some of the more ridiculous titles of the books in the library.

"So where were you and your sister before your powers showed up?" Cage asked curiously

"We were in the outskirts of Albany, it was pretty nice there." I replied

"Oh cool, me and Alisdare were in a small town in New Jersey." Cage asked

We were talking, leaning against the railing that kept people from falling from the second floor to the first. Not really saying anything serious , mainly just favorite music, color, and all that jazz. I had just opened my mouth to ask an odd and slightly impulsive question on flowers when a pop sounded right next to me, I jumped and spun to look at the source and saw a starling blue person standing there, the force of my spin combined with the instinctive backward motion from seeing how close he was to me caused my feet to tangle up and me to lurch to the side and over the railing. A scream lept from my throat as gravity grabbed hold and had me speeding to the first floor.

Mid-fall i felt arms wrap themselves around me and suddenly I was back on the floor next to cage. I blinked stunned if not dizzy from the rather sudden change in position, before falling to my knees as my blood pressure dropped from the stress as I will do on occasion.

"LYNX!" I hear, the voice of my panicked twin hitting my sensitive ears before she even had the front door open. She didn't bother to close the door as she sped up the stairs to where I was sitting starring out into space as I waited for the black spots to leave my vision. "Lynx, what happened are you ok? What are you starring at?" She rushed before spinning to stare at the blue stranger and growling still crouched in front of me. I blinked as the dizziness left and I could see clearly again before putting my hand on her shoulder and standing up, demonstrating I was fine therefore there is no need to pick a fight.

"Jinx I'm fine. i just fell over the railing, blue boy caught me and pulled me back up." I explained leaving out the part where he caused me to fall in the first place, that wouldn't help at all.

"Hallo," he said shyly waving his hand a bit. I immediately recognized the greeting was German for 'hello' though that is almost the extent of my German knowledge. "I am Kurt Wagner, but in the Bavarian circus, I was known as Nightcrawler." He stated proudly.

"You're German." I stated bluntly, "aren't you?" I followed up it occurring to late that that might be seen as rude if i was wrong.

"Yes, I am." He said still grinning with pride revealing his abnormally sharp k9's.

"Question: How did you do that? I was half way to the floor when you caught me? Oh, thanks for that by the way, that would have been painful." I said curious as to how I'm flat on the floor in pain.

"I can teleport." he said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke with a bamf and the reappearing next to me in the same fashion, as with last time it startled me but this time I didn't go for a free fall to the first floor.

"oh, cool" I said mischievous glint taking over my eyes as my thought process sped up at the prospect of this new friend. "I am Lynx, This is my twin sister Jinx. we are relatively new here." I said formally introducing me and my sister. '_what are you thinking Lynx' _I hear in my head as she caught the look in my eyes. 'W**e have a teleporting friend. oh the fun we will have.'** I reply simply, a smirk slowly growing on my face.

**Jinx's P.O.V**

I feel a smile when I hear my twin say that and I look at her with a playful glint in my eyes as I smile at our new friend Nightcrawler. "Jinx! What were you running for?" I feel myself snap out of my evil thoughts when I hear Alisdare's voice coming up the stairs as he runs up them. I had totally forgotten about him when I heard the scream of my sister and I had just ran from where I was to where she was without second thought as to who I was with. As I see him finish coming up the stairs I see him huffing slightly as he looks at me with a confused and slightly irritated look on his face.

I give him a small apologetic smile as I walk over to him. "My twin fell over the railing and I heard her scream so I came to make sure she was alright. I'm so sorry for just leaving you like that I didn't mean to just suddenly leave out of no where I'm really really sorry." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. Al looked at me after catching his breath after running after me when I took off towards my twin. He gave me a small smile and place a hand on my shoulder as he looked at me then my twin "It's fine I would have done the same thing if I had heard Cage scream like that even if he can take care of himself we always have each other back." I smile at him letting out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding.

I closed the space that was between Al and I wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him close to me noting that I fit into everyone of the curves of his body perfectly. I felt his arms wrap around me holding me close to him as well making me smile knowing he wanted me as close to him as I wanted him close to me. I hear the clearing of a throat and knew it was my twin I felt Al's arms loosen around me and I'm able to turn around and face her with a small embarrassed smile on my slightly pink face. _"Hey he's my mate I can't help but want to be near him and have his arms around me."_ I tell her through our mind link.

I see a small smile cross her face as she shakes her head holding back a small laugh I know was in her throat because I could hear it in her mind. I saw Cage walk up behind Lynx and I could tell he wanted to be near her because he wanted to make sure she really was alright and he just wanted her near him. I smiled as I saw my twins body subconsciously move closer to Cage wanting him closer to her as well without fully knowing it. I watch as Cage wraps his arms around Lynx's waist holding her to his chest I watch as she relaxes into his hold subconsciously knowing that she was safe in his hold.

I look up at Al and smile sweetly up at him as I look to find that Nightcrawler had disappeared from the area. I felt Al looked down at me as I look up at him and raise and eyebrow at him asking him quietly what he was thinking. I see a small smirk make it's way onto Al's face as he leans down and whispers into my ear "I think it's alright to leave them alone now I think Cage can take care of Lynx just fine now. Besides I kinda want to finish what we started in the tree." he says making my face turn red slightly as I felt my back vibrate from the low chuckle Al did after seeing my face. I send a hard stare at him but nod my head agreeing with him. I look at my twin one last time seeing her and Cage just kinda staring at each other not really saying anything with a small smile on each of their lips.

I feel Al lightly tug my waist pulling towards the stairs quietly I feel his arms slip from my waist only to have his hands interlace with mine as we make our way downstairs. Once we reached the bottom of the steps I decided that we should just go back outside since I felt more free out there then in a place with walls all around me. Once we walked back outside and over to the tree again this time we sat under the tree instead of sitting on one of the limbs. I watched as Al sat down first as I sat down between his legs letting his arms wrap around my waist as I leaned my head back agianst his chest closing my eyes loving the feeling of having him close to me. I've only ever felt like this one other time in my life it was with my boyfriend of 1 year he was caring, kind. loving, could always make me smile even when I didn't want to, could tell when I was lying about something or hiding something and he loved me for who I was he didn't care about anything else he truly loved me for me. But then something tragic happened and he disappeared on me I still haven't heard from him till this very day.

I let out a small sigh as I kinda wonder just what exactly he was doing now but also knowing I was moving on with Alisdare. I looked up at him a small smile playing on my lips as he looks down at me a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at me. I feel myself tilt my head up as I felt his move slightly lower and before I knew it our lips were softly brushing one another. I felt sparks shooting all up and down my body as I fully melted into Al's chest as we kept softly and lightly kissing each other smiles on both our faces. We pulled away from each other smiling and relaxing into one another as we just savored the quiet and peaceful afternoon.

**Alright you guys I think me and my co-writer need some help with inspiration and trying to figure out what to do next after this. So we need you guys to help us and give us some idea's and if we see one that we like we will dedicate the next chapter to them :) hope you guys can help us out**.

**Recap:**

_**I looked at the Professor taking in a deep breath and tightening my hold on Lynx's hand I nodded my head. "I would be forever in your debt if you let Lynx and I stay in your school and learn how to control our power's ."**_

_**I see the smile on the Professor's and Lynx's face as I see the Professor nod "You don't have to be in debt to me or anyone in this place we do this because we want to. Because we know how it feel's when you have no control over your powers or you have no where to go because you are "different" from everyone else around you. So it would be my great pleasure to welcome you and Lynx to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" The Professor say to us as he smile at us both as he extand's his hand out to us both.**_

_**I feel a smile spread across my lips as I stand up and move my hand across the Professor's desk to shake his out stretched hand. I could tell that we had just been thrown into a new, crazy, scary and possible dangers life but with Lynx by my side there was nothing we can't handle. **_

** Chapter Four:New Friend's And Our Mates?...Wait What The Hell Just Happened?**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

Lynx and I are currently sitting in the medical wing in the school as Storm look's over Lynx's leg making sure it is has healed correctly and if she will be able to get the cast off today. "Your leg has healed completely and correctly so the cast can come off today and you can transform as you please since you are not in danger of completely destroy your leg if you did earlier then today." Storm tells Lynx and I smile at her as she smiles back at me. "So can I get the cast off now since you said I was in the clear and I can transform safely now" I hear Lynx ask Storm. I see Storm nod then walk off to go get the tool that would open the cast and finally free my twin's leg and then we can finally stretch both our leg's because I never left Lynx's side these past 2 weeks while we got comfortable in our new home and all our new classes.

**Flashback 2 Week ago**

Lynx and I walked followed the Professor down some corridor's until we where in front of a door the Professor opens it and as we walk into a bedroom. It was a quaint room it had two fully made twin sized bed's on either side of the room with two desks as well along with a connected bathroom and the room's color was a calming dark blue it was a very sweet and quaint room for me and my twin. I turn to the Professor as Lynx walks over the the bed on the right and sit's down then lay's on it claiming it as her's. I smile as she looks over at me and smiles knowing I always take the left side since it's was I prefer.

I look back to the Professor "I can't thank you again for letting us live here in your school" he smiles back at me "You are welcome it is a pleasure to have you here with us. Also you will have a schedule of what your classes for school will be next week and then you may start school the next day or next week which ever you both feel comfortable with." He tells us and we both nod. "Thank you for telling us we will keep that in mind and again we both thank you." after I said that he nodded and then made his way out of the bedroom as I closed the as he left then turned to Lynx and walked over to her. After a week our schedules and that same day we went to our classes we had the same classes so it wasn't hard to walk together and find them.

**End of Flashback**

So now here we are in the medical wing of the school as Storm uses a small saw to cut Lynx's cast off so she can get hurt now healed leg out. After a few minutes Storm removes the now cut cast off of Lynx's leg and then helps her stand on it and she start's walking around on it testing it making sure it's healed and nothing is wrong with it. When Lynx smile and nod's to Storm telling her that she was alright Storm smiled and nodded back to her. "Since you are all better now why don't you guy's go to your room and get some clothes on then go and stretch your legs" Storm tells us both and we nod and thank her as we walk out of the medical wing.

As we walk down to our room which isn't far away we both look at each other as smirks form on our lips because we know exactly how we are going to stretch our legs. As we walked into our room we changed into similar skinny jean's and T-shirts. Then we opened our door a crack and Lynx transformed into a kitty while I transformed into a puppy we both trotted out of our room with a smile on our faces and a devilish plan in our heads. The other kids that stayed here were in class right now so the hallway's where pretty much empty except those who were going somewhere or back to class.

So we started running around the hallways chasing one another around and play wrestling each other as we messed around with each other.**"Hey Lynx do you hear foot steps coming this way?"** I ask her through our mind link _"Yeah I hear them you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ I can hear the smirk in her voice as she said this to me in my mind. **"Oh hell the fuck yeah I am thinking what your thinking that's why the hell I mentioned it to you duhhhhh!"** I tell her mocking her and she rolls her eye's as she glare's at me. We smirk to each other as we hear the people's steps get even closer.

We both looked at each other when we hear the steps get to the corner of the hallway we were in and we started to growl and hiss at each other as Lynx pretends to scratch at me and I do it back at her. I tackle her and we start pretending to wrestle and fight when we hear to male voice's when they heard us hiss and growl at one another.

"Hey dude do you hear that noise it sounds like some animals got in here or someone's pet's got out of their dorm room." We hear one of the guy's say as they walk down closer to us as we continue to fight and wrestle each other. "Yeah man it sound's close it sounds like a cat and dog that's never a good thing they are always going at each other now and again." the other guy's says to him. We hear them coming closer so we got louder and made it look more real because we loved messing with people even before we knew about these powers. As we hear them get closer and closer to use trying to figure out where the noise was coming from exactly and see if they could stop it.

"Hey Cage I think we found out the source of the noises and you were right it's a kitten and a puppy how in the world did you know that to would be a kitten and a puppy. Man you always seem to know things that are either not even obvious or something that would be so hidden you would never know anything happened until it's to late." the other guy says to the one he called Cage. "Yea I know because I have that kinda power duh man did you forget or are you just forgetful like that?" Cage jokes with him and he punches him in the arm and gives him a "fuck you" kinda look.

We start laughing to one another through our mind links then we start to growl and hiss and wrestle even more to get their attention's again. "Cage I think we need to get these two off of each other or one of them is going to get really hurt and that would be bad for both or them and their owner's where ever they are at the moment." the other guy says to Cage. "Yeah your right Al let's get these two fluffy monster's away from each other before something happens." We watch the two get closer two us and then I feel two strong hand's wrap around my small puppy waist as I'm lifted into the air as I see Lynx being lifted by the other guy as well. We look at each other pretending to still swipe and growl and hiss at one another as we laugh and smirk at each other through our mind lick.

I feel myself be turned around to face him as he smile at me and say's "Alright you two that is enough now stop your silly little fight and let's go to the Professor's office and see who you two little scamps belong to hum what do you to say?" I hear the guy Cage call Al say to my face as I blush completely and thanking that I am in puppy form so he won't see my red face. I hear Lynx laughing at me from our mind link and I tell her to shut the hell up and let out a small growl at her out loud. I feel him turn me back around and once again I'm facing Lynx as she smirks at me and I glare at her as the guy's start to walk to the Professor's office to see who we belong to exactly. They will be in a big shock when they find out we are actually human's and shapeshifter's.

**Lynx's P.O.V**

I was cracking up in my mind at my sister's mental blush. "**Shut the hell up!" **I hear in my mind making me laugh even harder, the boys holding us started walking in the direction of the Professor's office, before long we came to the door my sister getting more and more mad at my laughing fit. Suddenly Jinx leaps out of the boy's hand and lands on me growling and biting at my face. I gave a startled meow as we both toppled to he ground. I started hissing protests and scratching trying to get my dear sister off of me.

"CRAP! Grab the dog before she kills her!" Al said quickly reaching for my sister. It took a bit but eventually they got us separated. I had a few minor bite marks on my face, and Jinx had scratch marks on her arms and back.

"C'mon Al, before they try to kill each other again." Cage said walking into the office.

They walked into the office making sure to keep a good grip on the both of us.

"We found these two in the hallway fighting, we figured someone would be worried about them." Al said to Xavier. He sighed and looked directly into our eyes.

"Girls, change back, you know you shouldn't mess with people like this." Professor Xavier said sounding exasperated with us. "Boys put them down,"

"But-" they said at the same time.

"You'll see what I mean soon." He said. The boys set us down on the floor carefully watching to see if we'd start fighting again. instead we changed back to our normal human form my sister still glaring at me. "Mikagea, Alisdaire, These are the twins, Lynx and Jinx. They have a habit of messing with people. Though this is a new one." He said. We finally focused only on the boys we looked into their eyes and it seemed like nothing else mattered anymore, neither me nor my sister had said anything, but we were thinking the same thing, 'They are important in someway. "Lynx, Jinx, why do you have scratches all over?" The Professor asked just noticing the markings. I looked at my sister with a slightly embarrassed grin on my face as my sisters wolf ears and tail made their appearance.

"Hehe, I was making fun of her and she got a little annoyed." I explained to him. She lunged at me again only this time going for a tickle war. I screamed in surprise and twisted around so I could retaliate when I felt arms go around my waist and pull me away from my annoyed sister, I saw Al was pulling my sister back so I assumed that Cage was doing the same to me. I felt at home in his arms, safe as well. It was a weird feeling.

**Jinx P.O.V**

I felt my wolf ear's and tail's pop out as I hear Lynx tell the Professor why we had scratch and bite marks that were already healing but still noticeable at close range. I started to lung at Lynx once again to start and tickle her to shut her up and get her back at the same time. I watched her twist around to retaliate when I feel a strong pair of arms go around my waist and pull me away from Lynx. I felt myself instantly calm down and my wolf ear's and tail vanish as I feel my back being pressed into a strong chest. I look over to see Mikagea doing the same thing Lynx so I assume that Alisdaire had me and I relax into his chest as I smell his scent all around me. It was such a weird and interesting feeling that this guy seemed to place in me. It was like I couldn't stop thinking about him and I never wanted to and I never wanted to be away from his side because if I did I just knew that I would some how feel like I wasn't whole anymore. Like at this moment I feel whole like every part of me was just made to fit into every curve and space of his body.

I looked over at Lynx and could tell by the way she was subconsciously relaxing into Cage that she felt it as well and it was something new for the both of us. But we both knew that we liked this weird new feeling and didn't want it to go away at all. "Jinx, Alisdaire, why don't you two of you go outside for some fresh air it might calm you down and clear your mind. And Lynx, Mikagea why don't the two of you go to the library or some where while Alisdaire goes and help's Jinx calm down." The Professor say's snapping Lynx and me out of our dazes and I'm guessing Cage's and Al's daze as well as I see Cage take his arm's from Lynx's waist and take a small step away from her making some space between them. I saw the sadness and disappointment in her face soon I'm feeling the same thing as I hear Alisdaire clear his throat as he take's his arm's from around me and take a step away from me making me feel a rush of cold air surround my body since his warm presence isn't there anymore.

"Yea that sound's like a good idea Professor thanks." Al say's as I assume he looks at Mikagea because I see Cage nod and have a smirking smile on his face as he look's down to Lynx with something held in his eye's I have never seen before from someone else not even my parent's for my twin sister. I look at the Professor "Alright Professor sorry for bothering you we will be on our way now." I say as I look at the Professor and he gives me a small knowing smile as I look over at Lynx and she look's back at me and nods as we head toward the door knowing full well that Cage and Al were following us from behind keeping an eye on us as well. Making sure that either Lynx or me do something to each other since we are right next to one another.

_"This should be interesting don't you think Lynx?"_ I say to my sister through our mind link **"Yes this will be something to talk about when we get back to our room after hanging out and getting to know these two guy's better and to see why exactly they place this weird feeling into us." **she tells me and I nod at her agreeing with her since I was thinking the same thing. Lynx and I walk out of the Professor's office and then we split way's I went left heading toward's outside and she went right heading toward the library I could tell Cage was following behind Lynx because I could hear someone's footsteps behind her. I also knew Al was behind me because I could sense him behind me following me out the door's that led outside.

I open the door's and just started to walk down the stair's as I got to the last step I started walking on the grass to a huge oak tree that was calling to me. "Hey Jinx wait up." I hear Al call after me as I hear his footsteps quicken a little to catch up to me. I smirk as I get to the tree then easily jump up on the first branch where I sit and look at him as he look's up at me.

"You know you are quite the mutant?" I hear Al say and I laugh. "Oh really now coming from the guy who was fooled by a puppy and a kitten fighting in the hallway" I say with a smirk on my face. I see him slightly glare at me but it wasn't a mean glare just a silly meaning less glare. "Oh really now well I know for a fact a certain puppy that blushed and was embarrassed when that certain guy picked her up." I see a smirk slip onto his face as I feel my eye narrow into a slight glare. "You have no proof of that so for all I know you could be making that up." I say.

"Oh really now? You think I would lie to someone who is so cute in her puppy form and I would never dream of hurting something that looks even more cute in her human form." I hear him say as I watch him start to climb the tree getting to my branch after a few good step's. I looked away as I feel a blush crawl onto my face at his words. "I...I have no idea what you are talking about." I say to him cursing myself for stuttering slightly. "I'm sure you don't." I hear the smirk in his voice as he say's this to me. I felt my eye's narrow at his comment and a low growl filled my throat. As I watched him come closer to me. I stand up and take a step back already knowing how long the branch was and how strong the branch was as well.

I watched him take another step toward me watching my every move. I took another step back watching him. "What are you getting at?" I ask him as he take's another step toward me. I see a smirk slip on his face "I'm not getting at anything I'm just making a statement." I stop moving back as I watch him take another step closer to me. "Oh really and what exactly is that statement?" I ask him as he stop's about one step away from me but we were face to face either there was still space between us. "I was just saying that only someone with a very interesting, creative and complex mind. It interests me for some reason and I just want to get to know you and see how your mind works. If that's alright with you that is."

I felt my face heat up and my heart skip a beat as I looked away unable to say anything to him after hearing him say that statement. I heard him take a step closer to me as I kept my stare straight on the branch we were standing on as I tried to figure out something to say to what he just told me. I felt a hand go under my chin and I felt my face being lifted up. I looked up into a pair of Dark Brown eye's and I felt myself melt into his eye's instantly as I felt my body move closer to his on it's own accorded. " Would you mind if I got to know you better. You can get to know me better as well if you would like."

I nodded my head wanting to get to know everything about him. This guy who has only just stepped into my life and has made my heart skip a beat and had actually made me at a lose for word's it was crazy. Nothing like that had happened before since I always had something to say to what ever anyone told her. "Yes I would like that I would like that very much." I tell him with a smile. I feel his hand leave from under my chin as a smile spreads across his face. "Well then were should we start. Do you want me to tell you about myself? or Do you want to tell me about yourself first?" I hear him ask and tell me.

"Hummm...I think I would feel more comfortable if you told me about yourself before I told you anything about me. That is if you don't mind." I tell him as I start to mess with the bottom of my shirt. I see him smile and look back at me. "Yea sure I don't mind at all but I'm warning you it's not exactly a short story so be prepared for a long story and I'm warning you again that it's not all nice and sweet there are some horrible and messy spot's just so you know. Alright?" I hear him tell me and I smile and laugh a little as I nod as look up at him.

"Alright I think I can handle it beside's I love long sweetly/messy stories." We sit down on the tree branch next to each other since we are both to lazy to actually get down from the tree and find a nice place to sit. Also it was a nice afternoon out warm and a nice small breeze so it's not cold out or anything it's really nice weather. Al looks at me and I smile at him as he take a breath in then let's it out. I knew he was getting ready to tell me his story when he did that he was getting the nerves

_"Alright well I found out I had the power's to talk to animals and see a little into the future when I was only about 5 year's old. It's not like I saw huge thing's like plane's crashing or thing's like that but you know small thing's like my mom telling me we are going to the mall two day's before it really happen's. Also we had a dog and I would hear her say thing's like she wanted to go for a walk or need to be let out. I would tell my mom these thing's and at first she thought I was joking that I was just being a silly little kid you know. Well one day I had this very bad vision you know I saw the girl from across the street get hit by a car while trying to get a ball. So I told my mom in a panic you know since I was 6 then but she didn't believe me. She said I was playing around and that this joke wasn't funny since she was friend's with the little girls mom."_ I listened and watched as he took another breath and his eye's go into a distant stare as he remembered everything that happened that day.

_"I told my mom to call them and tell them not to let their little girl out alone to play ball but she wouldn't listen to me. I mean the girl was 7 so it was alright for her to play out there with them watching from the window it was alright the place we lived was a nice safe place you know nothing ever happens there no one dies out of no where. But that day it was slightly foggy but still ok to play outside and so that is what happened I watched outside of the living room window knowing exactly what was going to happen when that girl walked out of that house with her ball. The reason why I wasn't out there was because my mom put me in time out you know for telling her such a bad and huge lie. So I wasn't allowed outside for the whole day and was to sit on the couch till she said I was allowed off. So there I was watching her play with her little ball bouncing it and tossing it in the air having an amazing time thinking that this was a fun day not knowing what was going to happen in just a few minute's."_ I see tear's come to his eye's and his body is shaking slightly. I place my hand over his trying to comfort him slightly as I feel my eye's start to water as well.

_"Then it happens the ball hits her foot and rolls out onto the street she start's after it when I hear the car coming from a few yards away she walks out onto the street bending down to grab her ball just as the car come's curving around the corner. Next thing you hear is the screeching of wheel's a mother's scream and a sickening smack of a car hitting the little girl's body making her fly a few inches before letting hitting the ground and the ball rolling and hitting her drive way. I watched as my mom opened the door running outside along with the little girls mother who by now is on the ground beside her child holding her in her arm's on her lap crying as the little girls blood leaks onto her hand's and arms and all over her body. I feel myself crying knowing that I couldn't stop it from happening or anything because my mom didn't believe me and I couldn't warn the girls mom or the girl herself but it's not like they would have believed me either. I watched as they called for a ambulance and she was taken away my mom and her mother following after them my mom told the people next to us to watch me while she was gone to help her friend. I stayed over their house for the night till my mom came home the next day. She picked me up and took me back to our house. She looked like she hadn't slept all night and she looked like she was having a mental fight with herself."_ His eye's still looked far away but they changed going slightly fearful, hurt and angry at the same time. I could feel him start to shake even more. I heard his breathing sharpen and slight pick up.

_She closed the front door and then she turned to me the look in her eye's was split between crazed and confusion._ **"This is all your fault" **_She hissed out at me_ **"You caused all of this. You and your visions." ** _She point's at me with a accusing finger as she walks towards me. I take steps away from her fear and confusion clear in my eye's as I try to figure out what exactly she was talking about. I mean I knew that the little girl had died because there was no way she was going to serve that kinda hit by a car.___**"If you hadn't of had that stupid vision about that little girl she would still be alive. YOU KILLED HER!"**___She yelled at her all the confusion from her eye's covered by anger and fear and accusation._ **"Your a freak and aren't my child. You caused this to happen you made their little girl die. If you hadn't of had that vision their little girl would still be ALIVE!" **_She says to me as she get's closer to me. I back away till I hit the wall I hear our dog barking out in the back yard trying to get in to help and protect me I can hear her voice yelling to be let in and telling my mom to stay away from me._ **"I'm going to get rid of you. So I won't have to see such a disgusting ,disgraceful face in this house. I will not have murder in my house." **_she hisses through her clenched teeth._ **"I want you out of my sight and I never want to see you again."** _She told me as I watched her come closer to me." _I watched him shake even more as the tear's flow from his eye's and the look in his eye's change to anger and pain.

_She grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the car and tossed me into the back seat of the car. I saw my backpack in the seat across from me. I felt tear's running down my face as I watch her start the car and peel out of the drive way I have no clue where she was going. We drove for what felt like hour's before we pulled up in front of a building it didn't look well kept but it looked alright. I felt her grab my bag and me out of the car then she placed me in front of the building and rang the bell till someone answered the door. _**"Here you can have him now! I never want to see him again. I don't care what you do with him just make sure he never come's near me again."**_ She said to the person at the door shoving me at her before practically jumping down the stairs and speeding away in the car. I was in shock I had no clue what had just happened. I mean one minute I'm being yelled at by my mom then I'm standing next to this lady watching my mom drive away from me. I finally snapped back to reality when the lady's hand landed on my should and I heard her voice ask me if I was alright. I just nodded my head and she brought me into the house I remember going to bed and laying in bed thinking about what had happened from the little girl dying to now."_ His eye's snapped back to normal as he shook his head and moved his hand from mine wiping his eye's trying to get that memory out of his head and trying to control himself again.

He looked at me and tried to place a smile on his face trying to reassure me that everything is alright. _"Well after that I lived in the foster care for about three year's I meet Cage there he was special like me he could talk to animal's as well so we became brothers and inseparable. Well a week after Cage getting there a woman with red hair came to the foster place saying she wanted to adopt Cage and me I didn't know why but I felt safe with her so I didn't mind being adopted by her and that I was going to be able to stay with Cage. When she adopted us she took us here and we met Professor Xavier who told us why we were here and why exactly we were left at the foster place. We didn't mind since we were here safe and with each other and not separated. So I've been here with Cage ever since I was 10 and we have worked and learned to control our power's. Now I can actually control my visions and I can even make myself concentrate on one person and see the future or sometimes if I work hard enough their pasts as well." _"So that is my life story from the beginning to now" He told me smiling at me. I smile back as I wipe the remaining tear's from my eye's not realizing I had actually started to cry.

I felt a hand land on my cheek and my eye's snapped up to Alisdaire's face I see his eye's hold appreciation and kindness in them. He didn't mind that my eye's held wonderment and acceptance I didn't feel pity for him I felt sad for him but I knew he needed no pity because he was happy here and better off without that mother. I felt his thump wipe away a rouge tear as he smiled down at me. "I'm sorry that happened to you Alisdaire I can't even say I understand what you've been through. But I'm glad that you are here and safe besides if you weren't here then I would have never met you and we wouldn't be here." I say to him with a little laughter in my voice and a small smile lifted my face.

I see his eye's spark and then a shine come into them as he looks at me and smile and laughs a little at what I just said. I see him nod as his hand slipped from my face and falls to my right hand as he grabs in and holds it in his hand. "Alright now that you know about my life story I think it's my turn to hear about your's don't you think?" I hear him say with a slight smile on his face. I felt my heart stutter and skip and slight fear run through my veins when he say's it's my turn to tell my story. What if he freak's out about me attack that jock I mean he challenged and was a threat to my sister I couldn't just let him get away with it and I didn't even know I had these power's either it just kinda happened. I knew I had to calm down because Lynx would be feeling these feelings and want to know what's going on so I calmed my racing hear and the small vibrating of my body.

"Jinx...Jinx" I shook my head and looked back at Al who had a confused and concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" I laugh a little and nod "Yea I'm fine sorry my mind wondered a little." I tell him. He nods in understanding. "So are you ready for my life story? I'm telling you now it starts out kinda lame you know the typical childhood stuff but then it turns crazy and interesting." I see him nod and I nod back before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly before giving my body a quick shake out before I started.

_"Well Lynx and I both lived with our mom and dad we were a small happy family you know. We laughed and had fun not much care in the world since we just felt safe and sound at home. You know we didn't even know that we were different from everyone else I mean sure Lynx was a bit smarter then most and I was a bit faster and more agile then other's. I mean it is pretty hard to make me break something I usually only get bruised or have a small cut but my sister she actually could break something easily and by accident. But we both were very crazy ,weird and reckless when we were younger I mean we still are but back then we were just a little bit worse. But we still listened to our parents and we went to school got our educations. We were happy content girls that knew about mutant's but we never thought they were horrible or anything just misunderstood and different from us. We had no clue we were more like them then we would have had lots of friends and we were well liked at our school but people knew not to mess with us. But it wasn't until our senior year of high school this year actually that we found out that we had power's." _ I take in a small shaky breath then let it out before going onto the next part.

_"We were going to lunch just like every other day nothing out of the ordinary. I was even complaining about math like I always do. But then this random Jock decided to mess with us thinking it was going to be funny. I think he was a transfer or something because he obviously didn't know not to mess with us or if he did he decided to just mess with us anyways. Well he walked by and grabbed Lynx's ass and well I didn't like that and so I told him to leave her alone and not do that any more. Well he thought I was joking and decided to push my button's so he put his arm's around Lynx's shoulder and pulled her to his side. I told him to let her go and to stop touching her because she didn't like it. He laughed at me and then squeezed her butt like it was nothing. Well next thing I know I'm on all fours and I'm growling and snarling at the Jock he throws Lynx to the ground making her yelp which caused me to jump over to my sister and growl and protect her. He got a good kick to my stomach making me fall away from my sister and black out a little. Next thing I know I'm waking up to seeing the Jock on the ground a bloody arm and a unconscious twin I ran over to her and saw blood on her mouth. I hear sirens and people screaming and talking in whispered and panicked voices. I could hear cop's and I quickly wiped Lynx's mouth to take the blood off it and they would think I attacked the Jock instead of Lynx." _ I took a shaky breath in knowing I had that far off look in my eye's and that emotions were flashing in them as well. I let out my breath before continuing the story.

_" Well the cops came and I wouldn't let them near me or Lynx but they some how got us apart and one cop took Lynx and two cops took a fighting me out of the school. I saw the horrid and disgusted faces of our former friend some had understanding and concerned faces but most were fearful and disgusted. They took me out of the school and then as I kept fighting they placed Lynx in a ambulance and then I felt a needle go into my neck and then I was placed into a cop car. I woke up just as they got me into the station and brought me to my cell. I sat there and waited till they brought Lynx in after she was picked up from the hospital. They brought her and she lay on my lap as we waited for our parent's to come pick us up and take us home and away from this place. When they did Lynx fell asleep in the car and my mom told me they were sending us away taking us to the government so they could handle us. Well that didn't work for me so when we got home I woke Lynx up and we grabbed the bags they had already packed for us and we ran away in the middle of the night. We were coming here since I had heard of this place before so I thought it would be the best bet to come here if we were going to be accepted for who we really are and not hated or dislike because of it." _I take another deep breath in then let it go before continuing.

_"We were close to being here when out of no where Sabertooth attacked us he wanted to take us to his boss because he thought that we would make good fighter's for when he took over the world and taught the humans a lesson. But I wasn't going to let him get near me or Lynx so I fought it ended up with Lynx getting a broken leg and me a good bleeding side and also I was dragged into unconsciousness. Well not before we saw Wolverine and Storm come to our rescue and take us the rest of the way here. When I regained consciousness I didn't know where I was or Lynx was so I panicked and was back to all four's and I was looking for my sister well I didn't get far since Wolverine came out and stopped me. Wolverine and me got into a fight and I was winning until I heard Lynx's voice telling me to stop so I did. Well when I shifted and after that I met the Professor and he told me that Lynx and I could stay here and well that's what we have been doing ever since." _I finish finally realizing I had leaned more into Al's shoulder and had started to cry as I told him my story and he had just slowly ran his hand down my hair soothing me telling me everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet" I tell him moving my head from his shoulder but instantly regretting it wanting to snuggle into him since I felt safe in his arm's. "It's alright I mean even I cried and I can't blame you for crying. I mean you didn't exactly have a welcoming family instead they instantly tried to give you away like my mom did. So it's alright for you to cry about it, I mean honestly if you didn't I would be a little worried about you." Al tells me before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer so my head was resting on his shoulder again. I laugh a little and wipe the rest of my tear's away as I snuggle more into his shoulder and take in his scent letting myself relax into him more.

"Thanks for listening to my story Alisdaire it mean's a lot to me and actually take a small weight off my shoulders." I tell him as I relax more into him. "It's not a problem Jinx I would listen to you talk forever if that's what you wanted. Besides you listened to my story and didn't even take pity on me that was a surprise to me. I thought you were going to start trying to comfort me and say that "my mom didn't mean to do what she did" But you didn't and besides I like having you besides me." I looked up to him to find him looking down at me. I feel myself lean closer and tilt my head up a little more as I feel him lean more into me and bring his head down a little more. I can feel his breath on my lips and just before our lips touch we hear a startled, sharp, terrified scream come from inside the school. My head snaps up and I jump down from the tree as I race toward the scream. I think I hear someone yelling my name but I don't think or register it because I knew that scream since I've heard it all my life. My sister Lynx and she was in trouble.

**Lynx's P.O.V **

Me and Mikagea we walking towards the library, me and Jinx's favorite room in the school, relatively quietly. I wasn't sure what to talk about, I generally let my sister do the talking around people.

"So," I started off, "How did you find the institute?" I asked him shyly

"The professor found us actually. Me and Alisdare were in a group home." he said

"How long had you been there?" I asked curious

"For about 8 years," he explained, "So, what about you? How did you and your sister end up here?" he asked innocently. I froze in my tracks, the memories flooding my mind from the awful moment in the lunch room to being given up by our parents. I felt tears spring to my eyes burning them. Slowly I began to walk forwards again, forcing the tears back. I calmed myself down just enough to not let Jinx know i was upset.

"Oh, uh, we came here after our powers showed up. We didn't want to hurt anyone." I say in an upbeat tone, not willing to go into detail about the experience.

We fell into silence again. It wasn't really an awkward silence, at least not to me. We finally reached the library. We just walked around joking quietly about some of the more ridiculous titles of the books in the library.

"So where were you and your sister before your powers showed up?" Cage asked curiously

"We were in the outskirts of Albany, it was pretty nice there." I replied

"Oh cool, me and Alisdare were in a small town in New Jersey." Cage asked

We were talking, leaning against the railing that kept people from falling from the second floor to the first. Not really saying anything serious , mainly just favorite music, color, and all that jazz. I had just opened my mouth to ask an odd and slightly impulsive question on flowers when a pop sounded right next to me, I jumped and spun to look at the source and saw a starling blue person standing there, the force of my spin combined with the instinctive backward motion from seeing how close he was to me caused my feet to tangle up and me to lurch to the side and over the railing. A scream lept from my throat as gravity grabbed hold and had me speeding to the first floor.

Mid-fall i felt arms wrap themselves around me and suddenly I was back on the floor next to cage. I blinked stunned if not dizzy from the rather sudden change in position, before falling to my knees as my blood pressure dropped from the stress as I will do on occasion.

"LYNX!" I hear, the voice of my panicked twin hitting my sensitive ears before she even had the front door open. She didn't bother to close the door as she sped up the stairs to where I was sitting starring out into space as I waited for the black spots to leave my vision. "Lynx, what happened are you ok? What are you starring at?" She rushed before spinning to stare at the blue stranger and growling still crouched in front of me. I blinked as the dizziness left and I could see clearly again before putting my hand on her shoulder and standing up, demonstrating I was fine therefore there is no need to pick a fight.

"Jinx I'm fine. i just fell over the railing, blue boy caught me and pulled me back up." I explained leaving out the part where he caused me to fall in the first place, that wouldn't help at all.

"Hallo," he said shyly waving his hand a bit. I immediately recognized the greeting was German for 'hello' though that is almost the extent of my German knowledge. "I am Kurt Wagner, but in the Bavarian circus, I was known as Nightcrawler." He stated proudly.

"You're German." I stated bluntly, "aren't you?" I followed up it occurring to late that that might be seen as rude if i was wrong.

"Yes, I am." He said still grinning with pride revealing his abnormally sharp k9's.

"Question: How did you do that? I was half way to the floor when you caught me? Oh, thanks for that by the way, that would have been painful." I said curious as to how I'm flat on the floor in pain.

"I can teleport." he said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke with a bamf and the reappearing next to me in the same fashion, as with last time it startled me but this time I didn't go for a free fall to the first floor.

"oh, cool" I said mischievous glint taking over my eyes as my thought process sped up at the prospect of this new friend. "I am Lynx, This is my twin sister Jinx. we are relatively new here." I said formally introducing me and my sister. '_what are you thinking Lynx' _I hear in my head as she caught the look in my eyes. 'W**e have a teleporting friend. oh the fun we will have.'** I reply simply, a smirk slowly growing on my face.

**Jinx's P.O.V**

I feel a smile when I hear my twin say that and I look at her with a playful glint in my eyes as I smile at our new friend Nightcrawler. "Jinx! What were you running for?" I feel myself snap out of my evil thoughts when I hear Alisdare's voice coming up the stairs as he runs up them. I had totally forgotten about him when I heard the scream of my sister and I had just ran from where I was to where she was without second thought as to who I was with. As I see him finish coming up the stairs I see him huffing slightly as he looks at me with a confused and slightly irritated look on his face.

I give him a small apologetic smile as I walk over to him. "My twin fell over the railing and I heard her scream so I came to make sure she was alright. I'm so sorry for just leaving you like that I didn't mean to just suddenly leave out of no where I'm really really sorry." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. Al looked at me after catching his breath after running after me when I took off towards my twin. He gave me a small smile and place a hand on my shoulder as he looked at me then my twin "It's fine I would have done the same thing if I had heard Cage scream like that even if he can take care of himself we always have each other back." I smile at him letting out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding.

I closed the space that was between Al and I wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him close to me noting that I fit into everyone of the curves of his body perfectly. I felt his arms wrap around me holding me close to him as well making me smile knowing he wanted me as close to him as I wanted him close to me. I hear the clearing of a throat and knew it was my twin I felt Al's arms loosen around me and I'm able to turn around and face her with a small embarrassed smile on my slightly pink face. _"Hey he's my mate I can't help but want to be near him and have his arms around me."_ I tell her through our mind link.

I see a small smile cross her face as she shakes her head holding back a small laugh I know was in her throat because I could hear it in her mind. I saw Cage walk up behind Lynx and I could tell he wanted to be near her because he wanted to make sure she really was alright and he just wanted her near him. I smiled as I saw my twins body subconsciously move closer to Cage wanting him closer to her as well without fully knowing it. I watch as Cage wraps his arms around Lynx's waist holding her to his chest I watch as she relaxes into his hold subconsciously knowing that she was safe in his hold.

I look up at Al and smile sweetly up at him as I look to find that Nightcrawler had disappeared from the area. I felt Al looked down at me as I look up at him and raise and eyebrow at him asking him quietly what he was thinking. I see a small smirk make it's way onto Al's face as he leans down and whispers into my ear "I think it's alright to leave them alone now I think Cage can take care of Lynx just fine now. Besides I kinda want to finish what we started in the tree." he says making my face turn red slightly as I felt my back vibrate from the low chuckle Al did after seeing my face. I send a hard stare at him but nod my head agreeing with him. I look at my twin one last time seeing her and Cage just kinda staring at each other not really saying anything with a small smile on each of their lips.

I feel Al lightly tug my waist pulling towards the stairs quietly I feel his arms slip from my waist only to have his hands interlace with mine as we make our way downstairs. Once we reached the bottom of the steps I decided that we should just go back outside since I felt more free out there then in a place with walls all around me. Once we walked back outside and over to the tree again this time we sat under the tree instead of sitting on one of the limbs. I watched as Al sat down first as I sat down between his legs letting his arms wrap around my waist as I leaned my head back agianst his chest closing my eyes loving the feeling of having him close to me. I've only ever felt like this one other time in my life it was with my boyfriend of 1 year he was caring, kind. loving, could always make me smile even when I didn't want to, could tell when I was lying about something or hiding something and he loved me for who I was he didn't care about anything else he truly loved me for me. But then something tragic happened and he disappeared on me I still haven't heard from him till this very day.

I let out a small sigh as I kinda wonder just what exactly he was doing now but also knowing I was moving on with Alisdare. I looked up at him a small smile playing on my lips as he looks down at me a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at me. I feel myself tilt my head up as I felt his move slightly lower and before I knew it our lips were softly brushing one another. I felt sparks shooting all up and down my body as I fully melted into Al's chest as we kept softly and lightly kissing each other smiles on both our faces. We pulled away from each other smiling and relaxing into one another as we just savored the quiet and peaceful afternoon.

**Alright you guys I think me and my co-writer need some help with inspiration and trying to figure out what to do next after this. So we need you guys to help us and give us some idea's and if we see one that we like we will dedicate the next chapter to them :) hope you guys can help us out**.


	5. Author's Note! Sorry people

Hey guys there isn't a lot of following for this story so I'm having a bit of trouble getting chapter five written. I don't have much inspiration to continue as its my turn to start the chapter for me and my co-writer. Please review even if its to say you hate our writing, at least you are reading it.


End file.
